Pennywise's girl
by P3nnywiz3gurl69
Summary: Alexis (ME), a city girl, moves into the small town of Derry where legend says a demonic killer clown has been murdering children. Alexis was curious to learn more about the clown and wanted to meet him. She wanted answers, she wanted to be more than a friend. Does everything turned out as planned or will the demon make her as his meal, and go for the kill?
1. Chapter 1

**Awoken: Chapter 1**

 _ **(Adult Content)**_

I was excited about the big move to Derry town. I wanted to live my life by moving into a more peaceful town where I can live more peacefully and get along with everyone there. Los Angeles wasn't the best city to live in, despite it being really expensive and most of the people there are really rude. I wanted a big change for once...to move out of state and live where I want to live.

 _And so here I am...in Derry town._

But living more peacefully is not the only reason why I've decided to move to Derry town. I also read online that there was a legend of a demonic killer clown murdering children in the town of Derry. It says that there was an old house, called the Neibolt house, and I was curious to learn about houses' past and maybe...just maybe, I can take a look inside.

People would sometimes call me the crazy girl because of me liking...no...loving horror films, haunted houses, gory, bloody, gutty, monstrous-scary things or creatures no one can ever imagine I would love. I know I am not the only one who loves these type of things.

 _I'm no gothic girl... but people wonder why I am not, despite my weird interests._

I settled in my new small home in Derry. It's been 5 days since my move here and I have been doing nothing than researching about the murders of the children and the clown they call "Pennywise". I came across a facebook page on google of "The Losers Club". It was the most stupidest name anyone could put as a club name. I wonder why they called themselves "losers".

Anyways, I read and read...and read and they said the clown went into hibernation after they went into his home and somehow beat him up.

They named the clown as "IT" but the clown calls himself Pennywise.

 _Pennywise..._

 _Sounds like such a cute and innocent person's name..._

 _Penny...wise…_

 _Sounds more like a dog's name if you say so myself._

 _WAIT…_

 _They went to meet him? They went to his house?_

Man those losers have guts, if the legend was real. I was dying to know and visit the demon's lair.

 _Figures..._

I decided to visit the place.

I looked up the Neibolt house online and I began my crazy and stupid journey!

I stopped in front of the house.

It was a complete mess!

It looked like no one has lived there for decades.

My crazy self decides to open the door leading inside the creepy, old, and ugly house.

 _I love creepy..._

"Hello?" I said

I closed the door behind me. It made like a large shattering sound as almost if I broked it, only by closing it.

I was grossed out but at the same time I was fascinated by how creepy this house was.

I always felt a presence watching me with mean glowy eyes.

Some reason it felt so cold in the house. Yup...something immortal lives here.

I find this rusty brown door in a small little hallway. I open it and I walk down the stairs...it leads to a old dark basement. There was a well in the basement as well. I decided to walk to the well and take a peak inside. It was pitch-black dark and it smelled like something had died and was left to rot inside.

 _Suddenly the house started to shake!_

It was an earthquake...great! I tried to hold on to the well since it was made of stone and maybe I can be safe beside it….wrong...the well stones began to break and fall into the well making loud-crashing noises. I quickly get away from the well and up my feet and went running up the old stairs, scared for my life. One of the stairs broke and I fell tumbling down the rusty old stairs hitting my head hard on the concrete floor at the bottom.

 _The earthquake finally stopped..._

I tried to get up but I felt a sharp pain on my head from the fall. I finally got up and I tried dusting the dirt away from my pants.

Suddenly I heard a giggling laughter, almost sounding like a growl behind me. I turn around and find a creepy clown standing in front of the well, just staring at me.

He was staring at me with those bright-glowy yellow eyes and gave me a creepy smile.

Tears began running down my face...the legend is real...I am face to face with the demonic clown...now he is going to rip me apart and end me for good…at this very unpleasing spot.

"Pennywise?" I decided to start the talking with the demon.

"The one and only" he said with a chuckle.

"I read about you… you feast on the fear of children...and I am guessing you have awoken from your deep sleep" I said.

 _My heart was literally racing..._

"That is right, only that I have awoken early because of a disturbance" His smile vanished from his face. It almost felt like he thought I have awoken him.

"It's… the earthquake" Pennywise then giggled.

"I can smell your fear" He said while patting his red lips with his snake-like tongue.

He came over to me in a heartbeat and began sniffing my neck...aggressively.

His nose began digging deep into my bare open skin on my neck.

He began making growling sounds "You smell so good" he moaned. He started nibbling on my neck, next to my jugular vein. I was scared to death. All I could think of is any second he's going to rip my throat like a hungry wolf.

 _But he wasn't a wolf...he's a demonic creature._

I believe demons are ten times stronger than a werewolf or your typical t wilight vampire.

Edward Cullens wouldn't be a match for Pennywise even though they were both immortal but you never know.

I didn't know if I should be scared or I should be aroused by this creature licking, sucking, and biting my neck. I felt a small pinch on my neck and I see a little bit of blood running down my neck to my breast.

 _Pennywise was acting like a wild animal._

He began licking the blood with his tongue. "I need more...I want more" he said begging.

It felt kind of hot having this creature begging over me aggressively. I was so sensitive on my neck, I kept trying to curl my toes in my tight shoes.

I let out a small moan…

"Bite me...let me be yours" I said while brushing his red orangy hair with my hands. Penny looked at me in confusion with one eyebrow raising high like if he couldn't believe if I was being serious or if I was playing with him.

But then a evil grin appeared on his red shiny lips and he starts biting me hard on the neck...I yelled in pain but it was also a turn on.

Seconds later, he starts stripping and ripping my clothes off and leaving me bare skin and butt naked. He stops drinking my blood and begins examining me. He had a surprised look to his face. I cover my breast, they were kind of big...D cup sized.

"Such a sweet girl, I want to taste you more" he said to me. I was still afraid that if he meant he was going to eat me or the other kind of taste. Man I'm so dirty-minded...

He began opening my legs exposing my vagina. He began exposing his snake-like and started by licking on the inner side of my upper thighs.

"You smell so good...so delicious" he purred while laying his tongue on my skin.

He rised up and started moving toward my chest and began sucking my nipple and started playing with it with his tongue.

I felt myself aware of the wet pooling that was rising in between my legs. I was really sensitive on the nipples, I get wet so fast on that spot.

He, again went in between my legs and started licking my clitoris. I was trying not to yell or scream, It felt so good. He sucked on my clit more and more and I felt weird in my stomach, my chest, my nipples began to swell up.

 _I was feeling totally aroused by this monster. What am I doing? This is totally wrong! But I don't care…_

I felt butterflies everywhere where I can ever imagine. Sparks in my stomach, my uterus, my neck, my nipples, my wet throbbing pussy.

I felt I was going to come soon to climax. I took one hand on the back of Penny's head and tried to push him more, begging him to keep going. My legs were wide apart. I was letting him explore me in all my sensitive places.

He sticked his up inside me and he would thrust his tongue in and out of me and holy shit this was amazing!

 _He was amazing..._

W _here did Pennywise know how to give great heads?_

Well...of course...he's been living here for a lifetime and he always watches humans activities and he knows everything that happened.

"Faster" I yelped.

 _Pennywise began to moan and moan._

I let out a huge orgasm and Pennywise seemed to be intrigued my my behavior.

"I like the way you sound...does it feel good my sweety pie?" I nodded.

I was almost there. How I can tell...well my slimy clitoris was being more and more sensitive with every lick Penny was giving. My clit was beginning to throb faster and my back began to arch even more with every lick.

"Faster Penny!" Penny obeyed and began eating me and picking up speed.

I reached my climax...I came...I yelled. Penny started to giggle and looked stunned at my reaction. Warm moist starting shooting out of me and some of it landed on Pennywise's lips, chin, and nose. I felt almost embarrassed...he looked a mess.

He gave me a smirk and started licking everything off until it was gone off his face.

"How did I taste?" I told him. "So good it'll make you float" he said. I didn't know what he meant by that.

"Are you going to kill me?" I said nervously.

"No...not this time anyway" he said while licking and sucking my juices off his fingers.

I wasn't quite finished with him. I was still aroused and I wanted to do more with the clown.

I began unbuttoning his clown suit and he looked down at me figuring out what I was doing. I finished unbuttoning his clown pants and lay back on the cold hard ground and spreaded my legs apart...I think he got the picture.

He took out his length and put it inside me until it was nowhere to be seen.

I let out a loud moan...he was big...he had a normal human dick.

 _I wonder if he makes it look like that or he always had it._

 _Is Pennywise genderless? Is he really a male?_

He made small thrusts in and out of me and it felt so good I started to try to grab on a mattress or blanket to grab on but there was nothing but a cold hard floor. I decided to cover my mouth with my hands.

 _He fucked me harder and harder._

I can tell this clown was enjoying it from the expression on his face. His eyes were way up and his mouth was gaped open exposing his front sharp teeth.

 _He was drooling too…_

Every thrust became more and more intense and finally...he came and we both yelled in arousal.

I felt warm moist running all over between my legs. Me and Penny were gasping for air. I felt so tired and I fell back hitting my head again.

"That was fun" he giggled.

"So what now?" I said He gave me a smear look to his eyes and then gave me a smile.

"I'll tell you what… I promise to not hurt you or anyone you love if you decide to be mine for all eternity".

"You want me, why?" I said feeling nervous again. Penny rolled his eyes.

"You smell so good, you taste so good, it's intoxicating".

"We barely met…" Pennywise shushed me with a finger.

"Do we have a deal?"

Not a bad of a deal but what does he really mean be mine? His mate, his friend, his I don't know?!" I was curious but questions seemed to bug him.

"Can I have more details?" I told him nervously.

"So many questions, so unattractive, so annoying" he said. I didn't like his rude compliment so I gave him a slight smear on my eyes.

"What, you humans are all the same...please, please, please, why, why, why, so, so, so...its not a good look to you humans''.

"Thanks Penny" I said sarcastically.

"I'll accept your deal" I pretended to give small punch to his chin.

"Thats a nice girl" he gave a evil smirk.

 _It really wasn't a bad deal...some reason I find the clown attractive...great...my monster fetish gave in._

I leaned him for a deep and passionate kiss. He lets his tongue explore in me tasting every bit of it. I tried to pull away and gasp for air.

 _He let go._

"Penny I need to get home but you ripped my clothes off and I have nothing to wear" I said while hugging myself from the cold breeze I just felt. I began shivering and goosebumps began forming on my bare skin.

 _He began lifting me up in his arms._

I was looking down and I am surprised how quickly he lifted me despite of me being 180 lbs and only 5'6 ft tall ...yes I am a heavy girl.

I seemed light as a feather to him. "Close your eyes or you'll be dizzy" he said. I was nervously wondering what he meant but I did it anyway.

Moments later I felt movement...I was spinning...I...I...was in my room in my new house.

 _I am guessing he teleported me in my room._

Penny still had me in his arms. My large boobs were pressing against my chin and I tried to breath. I am not used to being carried, not at this weight.

Pennywise looked at me and gave me a smile and chuckled. "Your home" he said. I couldn't stop looking at his yellow eyes, they were so attractive. Yellow bright and glowy eyes with red veins and he had red irises.

 _He puts me down and we were staring eye to eye._

My stomach began to growl and Penny tilted his head wondering what that sound was. "That was my stomach, haven't eat since yesterday" I said to the clown.

The clown nodds and smirks.

Penny started clapping his gloved hands together "Well I will leave you here and I'll be seeing you later" he said while he started to turn around and walk I immediatley stop him.

He turns around… "Yes?" he said.

I walked towards him and pressed his lips against mines. Kissing him before he left.

I was afraid he would reject my kiss but I was totally wrong.

 _He accepted my invitation._

"I'll see you later Penny" I said to him. He gives me a shocked look to his face before a smile started appearing.

"I'll see you later, my sweet girl" Penny said before he vanished out of sight.

I laid on top of my bed facing the ceiling, thinking of Penny...thinking of what just happened today.

 _All I can say was that...it...It...was...fuckin...amazing!_

 _Note: Let me know what you guys think of the first chapter! Let me know please! I'll write more but I need your support! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Like a Drug**

(Chapter 2)

I stared into space, thinking of the last time I met Pennywise.

It's been 4 days since I last met him and I haven't seen him since and all I can think about is him. I was resting in my warm bath, drinking red bull. I am not really an alcohol drinker...it's so nasty and it burns my esophagus.

There is something about this clown that attracts me.

I'm out of my mind. I must be crazy and stupid!

Having these emotional feelings for a creature, who has a heart as cold and dark as stones, who feeds on the flesh and bones of people...children being his most favorite.

At the same time...I am not surprised and this is not the first time I had emotional attractions to monsters, and immortal creatures. I am in love with werewolf men, I think there sexy as fuck. How they take their t-shirts off and show off their abs, how the way their long hair looks when it's wet and damp, and the body hairs in the right places...yum!

Vampires that wear those long dark coats that reach close to the ground, pale skin, long hair with the sexy ass side bang.

My mom has a thing for Daryl Dixon from the walking dead. Even though he is not immortal or has any super powers, I can see why my mom is attracted to him. His messy mid-length hair, his beard, the way he knows how to shoot an arrow and gun. Well...he is mostly known for his arrow weapon, but anyways, a lot of people have odd attractions and it's basically normal.

I think…

The one thing that I don't understand is why didn't he kill me?

I know he thought my smell was addicting to him but I am still living, he could've killed me there at the spot.

Maybe he's saving me until the right time to eat me...uh I don't really know.

My mind is blank.

I can't think of that right now, I should be glad I am still alive. I still have these bruises on me and they itch and sting.

I know Pennywise doesn't know how to control himself when he's hungry.

I was almost ready to get out the tub when I suddenely felt something touch my leg. I couldn't really see what touched me because I used a black bath bomb and it made the water black...fuck...

Fuck it...I reach my arm inside the bath to see if I feel anything...nothing.

Suddenly, I started to see glowy yellow orbs in the dark water.

I started getting the chills…

I slowly tried to get out of the water but then something pulled me in the water.

I was underwater...something is trying to drown me in my own bathtub. It was weird how my bathtub just suddenly became deep.

I hear giggles, I heard laughter, I heard bells jingeling.

I couldn't see anything...I was running out of breath...I was drowning.

I tried to fight back and punch whatever was trying to pull me down.

But then it let go…

I swam up to the surface and I finally popped my head out of the water gasping for air.

I was frightening, my heart was racing, I was panicking and looked around.

I was still swimming in my deep bath tub figuring out what the hell just happened.

Then I turned over and saw something slowly appear above the deep water. Its face was halfway up the surface.

"Pennywise?" I said. I couldn't believe it was him who was trying to kill me...figures...he's a monster.

"Happy to see me?'' he chuckled.

No, I was not happy to see him...he tried to kill me and I was furious.

"What the fuck Pennywise, that's not funny, you nearly killed me!" I yelled at him.

He chuckled, " I was just playing around, I know how long it takes for you to actually drown", he said with a evil smirk on his red lips.

What an asshole….

"Can you turn my bathtub back to normal now?" I said with attitude. He thought I was playing games but I was annoyed by him.

"Sure, but you have to do something for me" he chuckled.

Before I could say anything, Penny went under the water. I started panicking again and called out for him.

Suddenly, he appears behind me and grabs a hold of my waist. He starts rubbing his thighs against my ass. I felt something hard rub on my anus...it was his penis.

I already knew what he was trying to do with me so I obeyed and spreaded my legs apart for him.

He sticks his penis in me...in my ass!

"Penny that's my ass!" I screamed. It hurts.

"So tight" he growled. I was in pain. It felt like if someone was like shoving a large object up my ass. I am not use to anal sex in any matter and I don't like it.

"Penny stop, that hurts ah!" I yelled and yelled.

He didn't care...he was thrusting in and out of my anus and I really wanted it to end.

I started to cry and he noticed. He starts by lifting my butt to his face and began slurping my ass like a popsicle stick.

It started to feel good but my ass was sore now, Pennywise's licking was easing the pain.

I started getting aroused, my pussy was getting wet again. Pennywise started rubbing his index and middle finger on my pussy. He stares at the juices on his fingers while rubbing his fingers together, almost like he was examining it.

"My, my, my, look what we have here" he smiled. He began sniffing it.

"You smell so good my girl, so sweet" he said while licking the juices off his fingers.

Pennywise takes out his snake-like tongue and starts pushing it in and out of my ass and it felt good.

"Oh Penny!" I yelled.

"Feels good my delicious?" Penny chuckled.

I feel like it's inspiring for him to see me in this pain. He takes out his tongue and starts sticking his length inside me again.

It didn't hurt as much as before...it was kinda of a relief.

I moaned.

"Ah, yes! Oh god!" I moaned.

"O'l Pennywise knows the trick my sweety pie, feels better doesn't it?'' he laughed and jiggled his bells in a child-like matter. I don't how he does that when I don't see bells on him.

Well duh...he could do anything.

"Oh yes it feels good, please continue" I moaned to him trying to look at him. Pennywise was intrigued that I wanted to continue on this so-called rape.

"Tell me you're mine" he said.

"Say it!" he yelled while he grabbed a chunk of my long dark hair and pulled my hair and head back.

He whispered, " Say I'm yours" he giggled.

He started tickling my nipple with his finger, then he started licking my neck.

"I'm yours" I whispered.

"Good girl" he chuckled.

"You know how to make Pennywise happy!" he laughed.

Then he suddenly ejaculated in my ass and I was finally out of the tub with the help of Pennywise.

I was sore all over, my ass, sore from my bruises, and most of all...I was tired.

The next morning, I woke up feeling sore again. I was still tired and wanted to go back to sleep. But I couldn't sleep at this moment, I just thought of Pennywise.

He was nowhere to be seen…

Is Pennywise just an imagination? Was he just a nightmare playing tricks on me?

I had a huge headache and tried to slip under the covers again, with half my face appearing out of the blanket.

I was cold...sore….tired.

Not a good combination or feeling if you ask me. When I go to the bathroom, my sore ass makes it hard to do my duties. It feels like fire up my ass and I blame Penny for it.

But whatever, I did agree to be his for all eternity...but I actually didn't think it would be pain during intercourse. I don't know how some pornstars do it but I am not a pornstar.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps in the house and I panicked and suddenly see this tall, white, gorgeous guy carrying a box of take-out chinese.

I should've been so scared and take out a knife and defend myself. But his good looks got me.

He was the most beautiful man I have ever seen. He was wearing a black shirt, black pants, black shoes, and a black leather jacket. His hair was black and had a side bang. He brushes his gorgoues hair back with his long fingers and gives me a smirk.

He had crystal blue eyes which suddenly turned yellow.

I figured it out who it was...I was in shock.

"Pennywise?" he gave a smirk and smiled, showing his front row of fangs.

"You got me chinese food?" I said to him.

"My humans got to eat don't they?" he chuckled.

Pennywise sat down beside me on the edge of the bed and handed me the food. I tried to sit up but my soreness was slowing me down.

"Penny what happened to you, your gorgoues"...Penny smiled.

"I look good don't I?" he smirked.

"Eat your food" he grinned.

I started eating my food. I was hungry...I haven't eaten in 2 days because of…distractions. I always forget I have to feed myself too.

I was gobbling up and slurping my chow mein noodles and Pennywise was giving me a disgusted look and I realized I was eating too fast. I was eating like a child that had bad table manners.

"Is that how you humans eat?" he raised a brow.

"Sorry, I eat fast when I starve...haven't eaten for two days" I said while covering my mouth, which was filled with food.

"Don't starve or you'll become weak" he said.

"Don't you have to eat too?" I said.

"I already had a teenager last night, 8 years old, so scared...which is good so it makes him taste better" he chuckled.

I stopped chewing for a second then I swallowed...slowly...feeling grossed out.

"Pennywise, why me? Why haven't you killed me yet?" I said.

Pennywise's smiled vanished from his face and he looked down.

"Why?" I said to him...no reply.

"Answer me!" he looked up and spoke.

"I...I don't know, I know it's weird" Pennywise shrugged his shoulders.

"I want to keep you alive for as long as I can, you're like a drug to me" he smiled.

"I want to keep smelling you, and tasting you" he chuckled.

I have no words…

"Penny there are other girls you can choose from, your gorguoes!" I said.

"I don't want just any girl!" he said with a grin on his face.

I was scared of how loud he was yelling.

"Oh ok fine, whatever you want" I rolled my eyes.

I took out my phone and I was looking through my instagram...looking at these cute husky pictures.

Penny realized my excitement and peaked over to take a look.

"That dog sure looks good, are you going to get it to eat?" he laughed.

"Penny! I was just noticing how cute he looks, I've been dying to get a husky dog but there so expensive" I put a pouty face.

"What's so special about a dog, you have me, boop!" Pennywise booped my nose.

That was not cool...kiddin

"I know but I'll love to have something to play with that is cute and furry" I said.

Pennywise scratched his head…

"Anyways, I gotta go do some important duties and I know you'll understand" he said while he pecked me on the cheek with his warm, pink, gorguoes full lips.

I understood what he meant…

"Kk Pen, see yah!" I waved at him and out of the door he goes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sudden death** : (Chapter 3)

 _It started to rain...really hard._

 _It wasn't just any rain, the streets were flooded and if I went outside, i'll be soaked in less than 5 minutes._

I was lying in bed trying to stay warm and cozy under my thin sheet blankets.

I wished I had thicker blankets but I am hardly left with any money with the job I have now. I work as a cashier and attendant at a local pet store.

 _I am an animal lover…_

I attend at a college not too far from Derry town. It was a newly built college and they had a vet tech program and I was interested in attending. I go to college tuesdays, wednesdays, thursdays, and I am taking a total of 12 units.

Trying to do my homework in this stormy weather is impossible. Every time a thunder hits, I jump. My heart will start racing fast out of my chest.

 _I actually needed Pennywise's company..._

I don't know where he is but I hope he's ok.

 _I can't believe I was actually worrying about this demonic monster._

 _I should hate him, stay away from him, despise him, be scared of him...but I wasn't._

He's probably out there hunting, eating on the flesh of children.

 _Feeding on their fears…_

Jeez how long does it take to actually hunt children, Pennywise has a lot of patience probably. I'm only asking because I haven't seen him in 24 hrs.

I was desperate to find what he's up to.

 _What am I doing?_

I decided to put on some gear that will cover me from the rain, I put on my leather boots, and brought my umbrella.

 _Off I went…sorta regret it...I was getting wet._

The winding blowing made my journey worse.

Rain and wind...not a good combination. It felt like someone was spraying me with a garden hose. The water was a few inches above the ground and it was cold.

I walked towards Neibolt st to head towards Penny's house. The walk to the Neibolt house was 30 minutes away. Once I reached there I dared to look inside again, to call for Penny.

"Hello, Penny you here?" I called.

No answers…

I didn't want to step any further inside the house...it gave me the creeps.

 _Yes you're probably wondering why I went inside before...well I just wanted to see if the killer clown was real you know._

 _Being and athiest and all, I got to see it to believe it._

I don't believe in god but for some reason I do believe in evil things and mythic creatures. I don't know, so much things people catch on cameras, makes me excited but creeped out at the same time.

Anyways, I went walking to the backyard of the Neibolt house. The backyard looked the same as the front yard, all dry looking grass, dry wheat and junk pieces everywhere. I noticed there was a tree with a tire swing and I was curious in swinging on it.

I started to swing on the tire. My mind was telling me to get off soon or the branch will break.

 _It was an old tree._

I kept swinging when suddenly I heard a scream. It made me jump for a second. I quickly got off the swing and try to find where that scream was coming from.

Not to far from the Neibolt house, there was a creek. I went up the the creek and looked around.

 _I didn't see anything…_

 _There was no scream…_

I started seeing blood in the water.

I followed the trail of water stained with blood up the stream. I kept following it til I noticed something up ahead. I quickly hid behind a dry bush and took a peek. Just 50 feet away from me I found Pennywise.

He was eating a child...viciously. Ripping and tearing through the boy's flesh and bone. I could've swear I also heard bone breaking.

 _Pennywise's teeth can do real damage._

Even though I know Pennywise and have met him before. Seeing him eating that innocent human child was hard to see. I kind of felt bad, he was probably scared to death which lead him to his death, despite Pennywise's love for fear.

Fear to him was like salting or a seasoning on a steak to make it taste better. Without seasoning, the meat will taste kind of plain and bitter.

I ducked down when I noticed Pennywise stopped eating.

 _He started sniffing around…_

Uh-oh...shit...he knows someone is watching...he smells my fear.

I ducked down even more for a few seconds longer, then I peeked my way up and saw no Pennywise.

My heart was beating fast and I started to panick. I know he knows I'm here but I hate how I couldn't see him anymore. He can make himself vanish in thin air, that's something demons can do.

I tried to hold in my fear and started walking out of the bush slowly…

I was extremely wet, but my panicking made me forget I was even wet.

I started to run and Pennywise just appeared out of nowhere…

He grabbed my neck and began lifting me up in the air. He began chuckling. He was choking me and I tried to pull his gloved hands away from my neck, but it was no use.

"Well, well, well, what do you have here?" Penny chuckled.

 _I was scared._

 _Does he even remember me?_

 _Why is he trying to hurt me again?_

"I'm not afraid of you, Pennywise" I whispered.

 _Pennywise pulled me into him and he gave a big *Wiff * of me._

"Something tells me you are scared" Penny giggled.

"Pennywise, it's me" I said trying to speak and remind him it was me, the human he bonds with the most outta all in Derry town, the one who he calls his _sweet girl_ ,

"I don't remember you, you don't look familiar" he grinned.

He had blood all over himself, his mouth, his clown suit was stained, and I can smell the blood. He was staring directly into my eyes with those yellow, glowy, and red veined eyes. He looked like he didn't remember me, that he had so much hate on me...if he really wanted to tear me apart. His makeup wasn't even smearing at all but his hair was getting wet and the blood on his face was dripping off.

He was baring his sharp teeth at me and growling like a rabid dog.

"Pennywise, it's Alexis" I said

"I don't know an Alexis" he giggled.

 _Shit...I never even told him my own fuckin name_

Pennywise starts releasing his sharp teeth and started to open his mouth, ready to take a chunk out of my neck.

I had to think of something before he ends my life, I didn't want to die. Then I thought of something…

"I'm your sweet girl" I cried

Suddenly, Pennywise puts his sharp teeth back to normal and looked at me directly with those beautiful and glowy eyes, the ones I remember since the first time we met.

"Sweet girl?" Penny said while turning his head sideways like if he was a dog.

I nodded. Penny began taking off my hoodie and swooshed my hair aside to reveal my bruises on my neck.

 _He remembers…_

"What are you doing here?" he said in a growl.

"I was looking for you, I began to worry" I nervously spoke.

"Worry? You worried about me sweet girl?" Penny giggled.

He finally put me down when he noticed my face turning blue. I fell to the ground on my knees and began taking deep breaths, while I was holding my neck.

"I'm sorry my sweet girl" Penny said

 _Was he really apologizing?_

"It's fine but please, next time you see a girl, examine her first" I said still trying to catch my breath.

"Can't promise you that sweetheart, I am a monster remember?" he smiled with those rows of sharp teeth.

 _I wished he put them away and smiled normally most of the time..._

"No seriously though, what are you doing here? Can't you see I was hunting for food" he smirked.

"I know, and I am sorry if I disturbed your dinner but I wanted to see if you were ok" I smiled softly.

"Sweet girl, you got nothing to worry about. I know you're only doing this because we haven't seen each other for a day, isn't it?" Penny said while looking at bloody fingers.

 _I stayed silent…_

He giggled "You see, Pennywise knows everything and you can't lie to O'l Pennywise" he chuckled.

"Cheer up doll, you want a balloon?" he said while he handed me a red balloon.

 _I took the balloon..._

 _I smiled back at him and thanked him._

I stared at him in those beastly eyes…

He did the same back as I began holding one of his bloody gloved hands with one hand and the balloon with the other.

I stared at the blood on his red lips and he was probably wondering why I was looking at him.

 _I didn't know what to say to him..._

 _I was amazed by him…_

My heart began to race and my breathing was becoming more intense. I think Pennywise noticed my sudden change in reaction.

 _He started to drool…_

He was probably craving my fear.

But I didn't think my actions were exactly fear...more emotional feelings. I feel nervous around him but I wasn't too scared. My heart would race but I wouldn't back away or let go of his bloody hand. His teeth and the blood didn't really bother me at all. How he doesn't break eye contact with me, really amazed me.

 _What was this feeling? This can't be...oh no…_

 _I just realized what I was actually feeling. I was feeling "love" for this creature. I loved Pennywise. I love him, love him, and love him..._

Does this creature know what love is? Can demons have emotions too? Can Pennywise the killer clown who feeds on the flesh on people have emotion for a human being?

Probably not… he is probably lying to me and saving me as a future meal.

I began to cup one of Pennywise's cheek with my hand. He gave in and pressed his cheek into my hand. I caressed my thumb on his white, cold cheek. He began shutting his eyes for a moment feeling my hand and probably smelling the blood rushing through my cephalic veins.

I could've swore I noticed him wanting, trying to bite my hand.

 _In my mind, I was saying I love you Pennywise but does he even realize my feelings for him?_

 _Can he hear my thoughts?_

 _What's the use anyways...this creature will never love a human emotionally...only if it's for eating._

I began pressing my lips against his. I was kissing him, tasting all that blood from the boy he was eating.

 _Tasted like copper and iron..._

I dared to stick my tongue inside his mouth to explore him. In my mind, I always feel like he was going to rip my tongue anytime now. But he didn't, he accepted my invitation to explore him and he kissed me back. He was kissing me roughly and began to cup both my warm cheeks and moan.

We were making out in the heavy rain, I was getting totally soaked but I didn't care, didn't care while I was in Pennywise's embrace.

 _I don't care if Pennywise didn't loved me back…_

 _But this clown is mine...i'll do anything to make him happy...hungrily..._

Pennywise's POV

I have lived for eternity

I have spent my whole life feasting on the flesh and fear of the children from Derry town.

Children are my favorite because they taste better.

Why? Because they feel the most frightened by monsters. The adults don't even notice me; I am not known to the adults. There flesh doesn't taste as good as their own children.

I am a predator. I always had a predatory instinct and will always have.

I change into a specific type of form of what each child _fear_ the most. For example, if a kid hates spiders, then I'll turn into a spider.

Changing into their fear is my favorite thing to do, it gets me excited.

 _The more they fear, the stronger I get._

I know everything they fear, I know everything...

Fear is beautiful...fear is delicious.

Like I said, fear is like seasoning the meat or putting your syrup on your pancakes.

Once my hunger is satisfied, I go into my deep long rest; it's like a ritual.

I have been doing this for a numerous number of times…

If I starve or don't get as much food in me then I become weak, and my sleep wouldn't be as relaxing, as I want it to be.

For once, in my lifetime, I crave something else...Her…

This girl seems different from the other girls from Derry town.

 _She smells new too._

Her smell is intoxicating…

For some reason, I can smell her arousal besides her fear.

Never in my abnormally long life have I experienced a girl, to be attracted to me.

 _This was really odd, so abnormal, so against all rules._

I was really curious about this young girl of why she isn't afraid of me.

I wonder why she keeps kissing me and doesn't attend to try to kill me.

The way she kisses me and tastes the blood from my lips, questions me.

This is not normal but at the same time I wonder why I didn't kill her as well.

I should've killed her, and ripped her apart and have her guts flying everywhere, but I didn't.

 _She tastes really good…_

I remember back in the basement by the well in my house when I tasted her. She tasted sweet...she tasted delicious, that's why I called her my _sweet girl._

 _It fustrated me that I cannot simply, just kill this girl._

It was upsetting. The realization of an evil immortal dark entity, wants to please a human being.

This girl is addicting to me. The way she lets me please her, the way she _surrend's_ her body to me to smell, taste, and she even let's me bite her.

 _Her blood tasted good; the more I drank from her the more I crave._

It seems like such a vicious thing to do but hey...I'm Pennywise the clown who feeds on flesh and fear.

 _What am I supposed to do?_

 _Eat vegetables?_

 _Pretend red wine is blood?_

Animal blood is so fattening and not as tasty as humans.

Anyways, the way she trembles and gets fearful when I please her, the way she moans when I bite her, gets me excited for more.

If it was probably another human, I would've ended their worthless lives.

Instead of me killing her, I have been getting mixed emotions for this strange girl.

When she presses her lips against mine, I taste her, and I want to keep tasting her more. That is also why I am little rough when it comes to kissing. I have never kissed anyone in my life, so this is my first.

 _I can get a little sloppy...ok, a lot sloppy._

The way she lets her tongue explore in me. It is thrilling to see her react this way.

When I taste her, I have an instinct of killing her. To consume her. To finish her off because her smell and taste was just too much for me to handle.

 _I wanted to like possess this girl…_

Have my body attached to her for all eternity.

She wasn't just food...she was special.

I want to explore her further, to get to know her more, to taste her more…

 _This was completely against my nature…_

 _This was completely against her nature as well…_

 _This emotions and needs were entirely new to me._

I want to keep her alive for now.

 _That was my mission._

I want to test her to see how far she would _float_ with me...before I have the urge to devour her again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Arcade** **:** Chapter 4

 _I sitting on a wooden bench at college, reading a book._

A book that talks about the past destructions and terrible incidents that happened in Derry town, many years ago. The easter explosion, many children being abducted, and many more terrible things.

The book made my eyes zoom through the pages. I already read like half the book in only 2 days.

I want to keep reading more about the history of Derry town. I knew most of the murdering was caused by Pennywise, so I wasn't that concerned. In one of the pages, I see this black and white sketchy photo. I realized that there was a clown that looked exactly like Pennywise.

 _I wondered how he got in the photo._

"Interesting book isn't it?" a young man spoke.

I looked up and see a chubby, white boy looking straight at me.

"You read this book before?" I spoke.

"Yes, I read it before but I don't like really thinking about reading it again" he said with tense.

I can see something was bothering him. He seemed so anxious like he has a problem with the book I was reading.

"Oh, well I find it very interesting" I said. I was expressing with a fake smile. I could've swore I seen this boy from somewhere.

"What is your name?" I said

"I'm Ben" he said while shaking my hand.

"Oh Ben from the...Loser's club?" I whispered.

"Yes, let me guess, you followed us on instagram huh?" he chuckled.

"Yeah, you did look familiar...so Ben tell me about this clown you guys diminished" I said.

The smile from his face vanished away from his face and I can tell he was shaking up a bit. Goosebumps were starting to form on his skin.

"Uh...I am not suppose to talk about it with…" he spoke, but someone interrupted.

"Ben!"

It was Beverly calling him.

"Well, I got to go, maybe we can hang out sometime" he said

"I didn't catch your name" -Ben

"My name is Alexis" I said. I began to put the book away in my backpack. I got up and that's when Beverly came to us.

"Who is this?" she smiled.

"This is Alexis, she follows us on instagram and she knows about us and the past...situation" he softly spoke.

"Oh really? I'm Beverly" she smiled while she brought her hand out to expect a shake from my hand.

Beverly, from what I noticed got more taller that she was 8 years ago. She was wearing a casual blue dress with flower prints. Her hair was really long and her shoe wear were white all star converse. Finally she was wearing sunglasses on the top of her head.

 _While I was shaking her hand, I noticed a red balloon floating behind them._

 _They didn't even notice and they probably don't know that he was awaken early from his long rest. Everytime when I thought there going to turn around, I try to make-up a conversation to distract them from the red balloon._

 _I didn't want them to find out he was awake...yet. What Pennywise and they don't know, is that I am trying to protect the presence of IT...which is what they call him._

"Are you ok? What are you looking at?" Beverly turns around.

"Sorry, I gaze when I'm tired, I need to get to class and call it a day afterwards" I pretended to stretch.

"Well we have have math at 11:45, so we will be seeing you tomorrow?" -Bev

"Yeah, Ben said I can hang out with you guys sometime" I said.

"That'll be great, it'll be good if we had a few more members who are brave enough to join the team" -Bev

"Brave?" I said sounding agitated.

Beverly came over close to my face and whispered, "Incase he comes again".

 _My heart sank…not my Penny._

"Yeah, we have basically two more years til he awakens again. His ritual is that after his hunger is satisfied, he * " -Ben.

"Goes in his deep long rest and awakens every 10 years to feed on the flesh and the fear of children in Derry town" I interrupted.

"Wait, how'd you know that?" -Bev

"Uh, don't you guys have a instagram talking about this IT character?" I explained.

"Oh yeah, we probably did, that was basically the main point why we even made that" she laughed.

Before I was going to speak, Eddie, Richie, and Stan came along.

"Yo, who is this cute thing here?" Eddie said.

"Leave her alone Eddie, this is Alexis, she's new here" -Ben

Richie began to slightly take off his glasses to scan me.

"You're new here huh?" -Richie

"Yes, you must be Richie and Eddie" I came over and shook their hands.

"Hey guys want to head to the arcade and eat some pizza after class?" Eddie shouted.

 _Everyone agreed to go except me…_

 _Everyone turned their heads to me..._

"Sure, that sounds like fun" I said nervously.

I was at the arcade playing some basketball shooters with Eddie. We were versing each other and of course, the boy always wins at sports. Richie and Ben were busy ordering food while everyone was playing. Beverly was playing a race car game with Stan. Mike, who came late, began helping out the boys with the food in line.

I was having a great time with these guys, they were so nice and invited me to have pizza with them.

"I win!" Eddie shouted.

"Dang, nice job" I congrat him while we high-fived each other.

We smiled at each other and for some odd reason, Eddie couldn't stop staring at me. He looked away nervously and I chuckled. I thought it was cute having someone younger than you, that may have a little crush on you.

From a short distance, I saw a game that interested me "Whack a clown" I said in a low tone voice.

"Hey Eddie, let's play this game" I shouted to him. He came over and his eyes began to widen when he saw the game. I began putting my coins in the coin slot, ready to start the game.

 _Eddie snatched the hammer away from my hand._

"Ima kill these fuckin clowns, I'm tired of clowns!" he shouted.

Suddenly, the small clowns started forming into small Pennywise's.

I wasn't sure if my mind was playing tricks on me or if Pennywise was playing around.

"Time to float!" Penny shouted.

"Ah, what the fuck!" Eddie screamed.

He began punching and whacking the clown heads really, really violently.

"Eddie, stop it! Calm down!" I said firmly to him.

He didn't listen…

"I'm going to kill you clown, til you die!" Eddie shouted, "Come face me asshole!".

I took the hammer away from him and he began to panick and fell to the ground. He was hyperventilating and I tried to calm him down.

Everyone in the group came running over and tried to calm him down.

"What happen Eddie?" Beverly began to speak.

Eddie was sitting on the ground, hugging his knees and said " I saw it".

"Who'd you see?" Beverly said.

"IT" -Eddie.

"IT?" - Beverly felt confused.

"IT, the fucking clown I saw him and I am not crazy!" he shouted. I felt bad for Eddie for sounding very frightened. His breathing was rapidly increasing and sweat began to drip on the side of his face. The way he squints his eyes made it look like he was about to cry.

Eddie didn't want to be reminded of Pennywise. Even though they faced him and made him go back to his long rest, deep down, they were all still afraid.

 _I don't blame them...I have faced Pennywise…_

 _But they don't know is the things we did._

 _It has to be a top secret from these guys._

"That's impossible Eddie, he doesn't wake up for another two years" Mike grinned.

"Well I saw him at _Whack a clown_ and he just stared at me and said _Time to float!_ " Eddie mocked.

"Hey, maybe you just saw something, let's go and eat" Beverly guided him to the tables, while everyone followed.

I followed and sat on the tables with the Loser's club. Everyone, including me, were waiting for the waiters to bring our pizza.

I stared right at Eddie who seemed a bit calmer. Beverly was wrapping one arm around his shoulder to give him comfort.

Richie, Stan, and Mike were busy playing with each other on their cell phones. Ben was on his cellphone from what I can tell, he was listening to old school music.

 _Finally, after 30 minutes, the waiter came._

"Here is your pizzas" the waiter said. The waiter was a tall, light-skinned, guy who had a cap on covering his eyes.

Lifted his cap to reveal more of his face and I was amazed on who it was...Pennywise.

While he was passing out the pizzas, he had his crystal blue eyes on me, and I couldn't help but smile. Pennywise's good looks as a human always got to me, I couldn't help but look at him. He looks like the most beautiful guy I've ever seen.

I can tell Beverly thought he was attracted to him from the way she looked at him.

He began giving this devious smile, which attracted me. He turned his head towards beverly, "It's been awhile since I last saw you" Beverly began feeling peculiar.

"I'm sorry, have we met"-Bev

"Yes, I remember how younger you use to look" Beverly grinned. "Gee, thanks" she said sarcastically.

"I...I...remember all of you. You all grew up and lived happyyyy lives I see?" Everyone was weirded out by his behavior.

"And you doll, I still remember you too" he said while he pecked me on my cheek.

"Sorry, guys this here is my weird boyfriend...Derry" I said.

Everyone greeted Pennywise. Pennywise began to scan at the Loser's club and turned directly towards Beverly. He sniffed and his eyes suddenly changed from the crystal blue to a yellow, hazel color.

 _He was trying to smell everyone's fear...I can tell he was aggravated from the lack of fear from the group._

 _He was hungry…he wanted fear…_

"Well babe, I got to get back to work, I'll see yah later" Penny said. We both pressed our lips together for a few seconds, then he walked away.

 _I know Penny was hungry...I had to do something about it._

 _I wanted him to know I am worth something. I wanted to show Pennywise that I cared for him and will do anything to become his mate or queen._

 _Then I had a brilliant idea._


	5. Chapter 5

**The Creek** : (Chapter 5)

 _When Pennywise left, I had to go…_

Something was telling me to get going…and I did. I decided to call it a night for hanging out with the Loser's club. Everyone were wondering why I had to leave in such a hurry.

 _I didn't want to tell them…_

 _I had a mission…_

 _They can act sketchy if they wanted to because they won't get anything out of me._

I decided to head home on that late evening. When I arrived home, I began changing into another attire.

 _I decided to go black tonight…_

I put on my black wolf tee, some black jean shorts, and my same black sk8 highs as my footwear.

 _Sk8 highs were my favorite type of brand, I also love all-star converse but they feel kind of heavy to run with them._

I tied my dark burgundy hair to a high ponytail. I go to the bathroom to get my makeup wipes and wipe off any dirt and residue that was left my face _._

 _I tend to get an acne problem but whatever…happens to everyone and it's normal._

While I was brushing my teeth, I heard a knock at the door. I arrived to my front door with the toothbrush, still in my mouth.

I opened the door and I saw Mike and Richie…

 _They just came to check on me to see if I was alright but I didn't have any time to talk._

"How'd you know where I lived?" I explained.

"We sorta, kind of, followed you" Mike said. I began squinting my eyes a bit at him and then a light bulb appeared on my head.

"It was his idea!" Richie yelled while pointing the fingers at him. Mike began to look at me, observing me from top to bottom, then he would look back at Richie.

"Hey guys, let's go hang out, just the three of us" I said. They looked at each other looking staggered, "Uh, sure where we going?" Richie said.

"By the creek, we can just chill there and grab some drinks, you don't mind do you?" I said while placing each of my hand on their shoulders. Richie began to fixed his glasses and blink his eyes in a slow motion, like if he was trying to see something.

 _I can tell there were both feel surprised about this invitation to hang out but I had other plans for them._

We started walking to the creek…

We were carrying some beers, red bull, and some snacks to come along in this _sudden trip_. We put a sheet on the ground to keep us from getting dirty from the wet grass. I was drinking my red bull, looking at them.

"What about your boyfriend?" Mike asked.

"What about him?" I said.

"Well, he wouldn't be mad when he sees that*" – Mike

"Guys, were all just friends, why would he be mad?" I groaned, starting to feel annoyed.

"I know, let's go for a swim in the creek" I said. I began taking off my shirt, revealing my black laced bra. Took off my shorts and took off my shoes. I was standing there, in front of them, half naked.

Both their mouths fell wide open and their reactions were priceless. I hopped in the water and looked at them, "You guys coming in?" I said.

"You're not scared are you?" I said.

"No, no, no" they both said at the same time.

The boys start taking off their shirts, pants, and shoes.

 _They hopped in…_

"Oh, it's so fuckin cold!" Richie shouted.

I laughed, "At least you'll float too". Richie began to turn to face me, "What did you say?" he said nervously.

"I said, you'll float too" I grinned. I began to look straight at the boys and give them a mischievous smile.

"Stop saying that, it's not funny!" he shouted.

"What, all I said is that*" I explained, then Mike cut me off.

"Alexis, why don't you just shut the fuck up!" he grinned.

 _My devious smile quickly vanished from my face. He did not just talk to me like._

Suddenly we all heard a splash in the water.

"What was that!" Richie screamed.

"What was what?" I said.

"Were getting out, this is not funny" Mike grinned. They both began to swim to the creek shore when suddenly, something pulled them both in the water.

 _I was surprised how quickly they got pulled in…no sound…no splash…_

 _Blood started appearing in the water, it was a lot of blood. It felt like I was swimming in a glass of red wine._

I started seeing yellow orbs in the water, then I felt something tickle my thighs.

Out of the water, came Pennywise. His face was halfway above the surface of the water. He looked at me with those glowy, yellow, eyes and his red hair was dripping blood.

"Do you like my gifts Penny?" I said to him.

My heart began to race fast and I started to taste the blood my lips.

"Yes I do Doll, you know how to make Pennywise happy!" he giggled.

Pennywise then grabs her, bringing her against him in an embrace. They both began pressing their lips together and she started to moan.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he did the same to her waist.

 _I was exploring him, tasting him, tasting all the sweetness and blood that stayed behind those red lips. Pennywise's kissing was improving more and more with each kiss_. I began reaching down to his pants and started jerking him, ever so slightly. I can tell he was really enjoying it with his groaning.

I was kissing him at the same time while I was jerking him. Pennywise started to get rougher and rougher in his kisses, I had to take a step back and breathe.

I began reaching closer to his face to stared at those yellow eyes, "Let me be yours Pennywise" I said to him, then I kissed his full red lips.

"I'll do anything, please make me yours, you won't regret" I mewled.

"Are you sure you want to do that, sweet girl?" he chuckled.

I nodded.

Pennywise started giving me his devious smile, showing his rows of teeth.

"So is that a yes, am I yours?" I whined.

"Of course, my cup-" I stopped him from speaking. I was so excited, happy, I wanted to be his all this time. My heart began speeding, I kissed him so roughly, he laughs in a weird evil manner. I let my tongue explore him, he begins to wrap his snake-like tongue around mine, so our tongues would be set in a locking position.

He dunged his claws into my skin but my love for Pennywise made me not scream or back away from his embrace.

He starts taking out his cock outside his pants and thrust it inside me, "Oh Penny" I moaned. My hand was pressed behind his head while he was fucking me. I pushed his head towards my neck, then I turned my head to the side. I was trying to convince him to bite me, to tell him that I'll do anything, as long as I'm his for all eternity.

Pennywise's teeth began forming, then he starts biting me on my neck.

Blood began to drip and I was in pain but I felt aroused by these actions.

It was weird because I wondered how I can go through all this pain, without letting go.

 _Was I becoming immortal or are my nerves dying down from so much biting?_

I had so many bruises on my body but they weren't as painful as before. I began trying to push my hips down so that I can thrust into him more. It was kind of hard, as me being in the water, _floating_ with Pennywise.

Pennywise knew what I was trying to do, "Hold your breath" he said, in a growly voice.

Suddenly, he and I went under the water. I was holding my breath, hugging him, embracing him while we were below the surface.

We were now a few feet deep under water. Pennywise was sticking his cock inside me again and he began thrusting. The water was making us float where ever we wanted to go, he was fucking me in the most weirdest positions.

 _I didn't care…we were floating together, happily._


	6. Chapter 6

**Mine** : (Strong sexual content)

Chapter 6

 _Pennywise took me home on that very nigh_ t…

I turn on the shower until it got hot, and when it did, I ran my body through the hot, steam water. The blood began dripping off from my hair, all the way down to my feet. The hot water was making me relaxed and making my stress decrease.

 _I couldn't stop thinking about the deaths of Mike and Richie._

 _What will everyone think when they find out what happened to them? Will they turn against me?_

I shouldn't be worried about that. The only reason I did it was to satisfy Penny's hunger for fear. I knew how much he _loved_ it.

 _He needed their fear, and they were so scared. I mean, who would not be freaked out if their is something in the water, they cannot really see?_

"You got nothing to worry about, sweet girl" Penny said, I felt his presence behind me.

"Pennywise is here, I'll let nothing bad ever happen to you", he spoke in a soft, tender voice. He began sweeping my wet burgundy hair to the side, while he was making soft kisses on the side of my neck. His kisses left me with electricity spurring all over my body, it felt good. My nipples began to swell up and I couldn't help but massage them with my fingers.

I felt his clown suit caress against my soft, naked body. His bells were ringing quite frantically and he reached his gloved hand around my waist, down to my vagina. He began swirling a finger on my sensitive clitoris. I gave in and tried to spread my legs for him so he can have an easier entrance.

 _Oh this feeling again...being turned on by his pleasures, he knows one of my weaknesses._

"Oh Pen" I moaned. I dropped by head back on his shoulder, I can feel that I was getting wet.

Pennywise starting sniffing with his nose, " I know that sweet smell, beg for me" he growled.

"I want you, Pennywise" I said, gasping on his neck from the intense, hypersensitive feelings I was feeling in my throbbing clit.

I began pulling his red hair, Pennywise was looking at me with his yellow, glowy hazel eyes with want. "Say you're mine" he said.

"I'm yours...ah!" I yelled, feeling that I am close. He kept swirling and swirling his finger on my clit in rapid motions. I couldn't help but twitch and buck my hips from the overpowering feeling of my clit. My clit was being abused...in the _good_ way. It looked like Pennywise was astounded of what he was doing to me, his eyes tell it all. His eyes were beginning to become more of a brighter, orangy color. His sharp teeth were starting to come out, he wanted me to cum.

"Keep going, I'm almost there!" I screamed.

I was seriously close, my clit was at the point where it fell like it was going to _explode_.

"Pennywise, AH!" I screamed, for 5 seconds...my jaw was wide open...I have reached my climax and it poured all over his gloved hand.

Pennywise then grabbed my waist and swifted my body around rapidly, then he began to cup both of my cheeks.

 _He looked straight in my eyes…his eyes were turning into a crystal blue color now._

 _I was still trying to catch my breath from the climax I had._

"Look at me...now listen to me" Pennywise said, his eyes looking so sincere.

"You're mine, say you're mine" he repeated.

"I'm yours, will always be yours, as long as you want me too" I replied.

" Are you sure you want to be with me, sweet girl?" He said.

"Yes, yes, I will always say yes" I mewled.

He started forming his devious smile and began licking my ear. Swirling and sucking on my ear lobes. He moved down to my big breasts, then my nipples. My nipples were being gently sucked, while his mouth was full of razor sharp teeth. His teeth can rip my flesh but his sucking and licking were as gentle as a puppy dog, sucking the milk from their mother's tit.

 _I was being turned on again...I don't think this will never end. Sex and hitting your climax feels good and all, but sometimes you gotta take a break sometimes._

"Pen, take it easy" I whined. Of course he wouldn't care, he was busy pleasuring me. He enjoyed watching me _suffer_ in this arousal, punishing, pleasure.

He starts going onto his knees on the floor of the shower. He looks at me with those gorgeous, devious, yellow eyes and gives me that demonic, evil, joker-like smile.

 _He wants to torture me more...and more...and more._

I start looking down, staring at him, with my face filled with want because I think I knew what he was going to do next.

He began taking out his long tongue and his tongue begins to rub against my clit. Electricity spread through my body again and my clit was so sensitive. "Ah...oh...oh pen" I moaned, I _loved_ him, I _loved_ him so much.

I _loved_ him so much for treating me like if I was special. My pussy was begging for more for his actions. He started spitting and drooling on my clitoris to make my pussy nice and slimy. He started sucking my clit so gently, making slurping sounds, and he moaned " mmmm...sweet girl, your so sweet...sweet like candy" he moaned. He was teasing me with his tongue, his tongue was wiggling _on_ and _off_ my clit, making me twirl my hips, making me sound so desperate.

"Oh Penny, you're going to get it" I whined, spreading my legs more open for him. He chuckled and begins to push me against the shower wall and lifts one of my legs up for my vagina to be more stretched open. He wouldn't stop eating me, I was so close to my second climax. My hips were buckling rapidly while he kept eating me... _viciously._

30 seconds go by, I was near to my second climax. Pennywise knew I was near, so he kept speeding it faster and he began growling... _loudly_.

"I'm going to cum, ahhhh!" I screamed. My hips were pushed firmly against his mouth, while his mouth dropped wide open against my vagina, during my second climax. I felt myself squirting, and squirting into his mouth, "ah" I moaned, as I wasn't quite finished yet. I pressed his head firmly against my vaginal juices. My legs began to shake and lose control, Penny was sucking all of my juices, and finally released his grip away. I fell to the floor, hard, for being so tired from all the orgasms.

Pennywise looked at me with his eyes filled with adoration. I realized his eyes were changing colors every time I looked at him, now they were yellow. He was holding my juices in his mouth, then he begins to swallow it, then a smiled formed on his face, "My sweet girl, you never stop tasting so good" he chuckled, licking the remains on his red lips.

I couldn't take it anymore...I had to taste him.

When my body was more relaxed, I tried to encourage Penny to stand up. I began to unbutton his clown suit and take out his throbber. His penis was nice and big and it began dripping some precum on the very tip. I start caressing the head of his penis with my index finger and my thumb gently. He was stunned by my actions and it turned me on when he said my name with desperation. I began sticking his penis in my mouth and I began sucking on his head first. Then I would put his penis all the way down to my throat, til his penis was nowhere to be seen. He growled, "Cupcake...you were meant for me" he moaned, baring his teeth and drooling all over.

"You sha'll become my mate" he said, falling his head back.

 _His mate? Did he just ask me to be his mate? I was stunned by his sudden words. I released my grip with a "pop" from his penis._

I began to jitter my words, "mmmate?" I said.

He giggled, "Yes, my sweet cupcake, my mate!" he laughed.

"What will happen, I mean, will I become immortal like you?" I mumbled.

"Yes, you'll be by my side for all eternity" he smiled.

The sudden statement made me more alert and forced away from of the exhaustion.

He chuckled and it seemed like he was delighted to have me as his mate.

My stunned reaction look couldn't make him stop laughing, he knows this was all new to me; a big surprise I'll say.

He began to cup both of my cheeks and pressed his full lips on mine. He starts brushing my wet hair and puts his tongue in me to explore my taste.

That sweet cotton candy, buttery popcorn flavor in this mouth was breathtaking, I still wouldn't mind the bloody kiss.

"When will I become like you?" I said.

"Soon, sweet girl, time will tell" he whispered on my lips.

He began to carry me, holding my butt and thighs. He walks out of the shower, I was hugging him, I laid my head on his shoulder. He grabs my face with one hand and makes me face towards him, "You should be my future queen, and I'll make you immortal, so we can both have our long rest together" he said.

"Look at me cupcake" he said, with his devious smile. He sticks his cock inside my pussy, "Ah shit!" I yelled.

"You like that sweet girl?" he moaned, I began shedding a tear.

"Y...yes" I mewled. My shedding tear was a sign of great pleasure, it felt so good. He was making wet smacking thrusts against my butt and hips.

I knew he wanted fear, it was his pleasure, I wanted to make him feel great too, "Pennywise, scare me! I'll give you my fear" I shouted.

Pennywise started opening his mouth very wide, with all these rows, and rows, and rows of sharp teeth. His jaw will keep opening very wide, like if he had no joint in his jaw, it was kind of _creepy_.

I screamed in fear, then he came inside me, " Ahhhh!" he screamed, roaring very loudly.

My heart was racing, Penny put his jaw back to normal and his yellow eyes turned blue again.

He spilled millions of his seeds inside me and my wet vagina was dripping. He put me down and begins kissing me gently and I did the same back.

"Pennywise, I know you probably will not understand me when I say this… I took a deep breath... _I love you_ " I mumbled, I was scared of my words that just came out of me. I told Pennywise I _loved_ him.

Pennywise stopped kissing me and his eyes were filled with worried and adoration. Like if he was confused of my words, I didn't know if he could understand me or not. He stared deeply into my eyes, not saying a word...it was making me very nervous.

I released my hands from his shoulders, he looked as if something has hit him and he was just paralyzed for a few seconds.

I was trying to hold back my tears, taking back for what I said, I know he would never love me. He is just going to use me so he won't be lonely, I was like a play toy to him, it seems like.

 _My tear finally fell down my cheek, I began closing my eyes._

"Yunno, you could just say you didn't love me, I know your kind can't feel emotions like a human does" I said, still trying to not act oversensitive.

 _What am I doing? Crying in front of a demonic monster, it's not that he will take the tears away._

Suddenly, I feel a warm, soft, fabric rub next to my teary eye, drying all the tears away. I began opening my eyes to see Pennywise, wiping away my tears with his white gloved fingers. His eyes were filled with admiration, his yellow eyes turned to blue. He starts forming a soft smile to his red lips. His black pupils were dilated and he just stared at me without a word.

He suddenly spoke, "I love you too, sweet girl" he said.

I opened my eyes really wide, thinking about what I just heard coming from his mouth.

"Whatdidyousay?" I stuttered.

He chuckled, "I said, I love you too" he smiled.

Pennywise loves me back. My mind was going crazy that he, a demonic, child-eating monster will have emotional feelings for a human being, and most of all, will say he loved me.

"I always knew I can feel emotion too" he said, with a smirk on his face.

"Sweet girl, you surprised me and made me happy ever since we met" he laughed.

I chuckled, "Yeah, me too" I smiled.

"You were meant for me, like I said, your intoxicating" he gave his devious smile.

I pulled him in for a big embrace and began kissing his sweet lips, "I love you" I moaned. While we were kissing, he turned into his human form, I stopped kissing him and looked at him, "Yunno, you don't have to be a human when your around me, I love your clown look" I said to him.

He smiled, and we began making out again. Few seconds later, he changes back to his clown form and I caress his head and kept kissing him, gently.

 _He was my mate…_

 _I was his mate…_

 _I will love him for all eternity...I will float with him, always._

Pennywise's POV

 _I am a monster_

Yes I feed on the flesh and fear of the children in Derry town.

I've been doing this inumerous times that I lost count.

This doesn't mean I can't feel emotions, I can feel them.

Why do you think I _love_ fear?...I love it...I can feel love...I know what _love_ is.

But I can understand why she didn't think I wouldn't love her back, no one knows, and I don't have to say it.

Not once, in my abnormal long life, have I said " _I love you"_ to any human being.

It was difficult to process and understand my affections to her at first, but I had always knew I am incapable of feeling emotions, like humans did.

I always hunted children, rarely adults.

 _It was a predatory instinct._

I would have mixed feelings of love, lust, rage, want, desire, and affections on my food, until she "Alexis" came along.

I couldn't understand her emotions she had on me.

It was making it harder and harder to kill her.

I felt disgusted with myself, that I wanted to keep a certain human alive, and ask her to be my _mate_.

All these feelings and emotions for her were all foreign and alien to me.

 _But she was different…_

I have gotten closer and closer to her everyday and she has become mine for all eternity.

She agreed to stay with me forever. When she agreed, I knew she was the one for me, that is why I made her as my _mate._

 _Whether it was right or wrong._

 _I don't really know what to say._

All I knew that she was mine and I will protect her, care for her, love her for all eternity.

I will kill everyone in this town if she wanted me too, I'll do anything for her.

We have only met for a couple of weeks and she is everything to me.

 _She was intoxicating…_

The sweet smell of her blood makes me drool.

I can always smell her blood rushing through her veins, I can smell when she is aroused, I can smell _everything_.

I can feel and hear her heart beat while it was pumping blood in and out of her body.

 _It was mouth-watering..._

I should be killing her but for the first time ever, I don't want to break a single bone from a human being.

I want to keep her alive... _forever_.

She already proved to me that she'll _float_ with me... _forever_.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sleep** : Chapter 7

Pennywise's POV

She fell asleep on her bed…

I decided to lay down next to her, to give her warmth and comfort.

She was resting _peacefully_ …

 _So quietly…_

Her back was pressed against my silky clown suit. I couldn't help but play with her dark, red wine hair with my long fingers and claws.

Her hair was slightly curled, but smooth. When I brush my fingers through it, my fingers will just glide through... _smoothly_... _no tangles_.

I was watching her while she was sleeping. Never in my life, have I eagered to watch a _human_ sleep.

The way her chest falls up and down, when she breathes.

Suddenly, I began noticing her heart was palpitating fast.

I noticed her body twitching and her eyes moving left and right while her lids were closed.

 _She was probably getting a nightmare…_

I leaned over and kissed her forehead, "Sleep, my sweet girl. Pennywise is here with you'' I whispered in her ear, while I caressed her head with my hand.

Her heart began to slow down, beating more calmly.

She starts to turn her body over, facing me. I noticed her small hand reach out and grab a hold of my suit. Her face began to snuggle into my chest, applying pressure, I began looking down. I have never had anyone use me for comfort, and when she did, it was a new feeling to me.

 _This was all new to me._

 _It was fascinating._

I knew sleep was important to humans, especially _my_ human.

 _Sleep_ was important, just like fear and food are important to me.

I still couldn't understand this attraction she had on me.

That's all I can think of at this moment.

 _I am a monster; a demon._

 _I eat children..._

But yet, she doesn't even get that scared when she's with me.

It was useless trying to eat her, she will never get so fearful of me, when she has these abnormal feelings for me.

 _So abnormal…_

I shouldn't even be talking because all I want to do is protect her and have her for all eternity.

She agreed to stay with me... _forever._

She said she loved me…

 _Loved_...me

I said 'I loved her' back but at the same time... _is this normal?_

These feelings for a human were suppose to be hostile to me.

I think it was because she was a totally different person...with all these weird and alien desires for monsters and creatures.

 _How do I know?_

Well, when you walk into a room filled with posters of werewolves, sea monsters, vampires, dinosaurs, aliens, demons, and especially 'clowns', yeah it was kind of obvious when I first entered her room. She puts these hearts around certain faces, she sketches monsters in her notebook, she has monster printed t-shirts... _basically what she wears most of the time_ , and the thing that made me laugh, was a T-shirt that I found that said ' _Pennywise is my clown daddy_ ', that was _priceless._

 _She never mentions it though…I should leave it at that._

The next morning, she awakens next to me. Her arm was wrapped around my chest. I turned my face towards her ,"Morning, my sleeping beauty" I said.

She began smiling, "Morning, Penny" she mumbled, still trying to wake up.

She brought her hand over to my head and began playing with my red hair like how I did to hers, in her unconscious, beautiful state.

The feeling of my hair being played with, left me with sudden chills from my neck down to my spine, I guess I wasn't used to it.

Next, she brought a finger to my red lips and started touching my lips, then my teeth "Ow!" she yelled, cutting her finger from my sharp incisors.

She stares at the blood on her bleeding finger, then she presses her finger in my mouth, for me to taste.

 _Oh...the taste of her blood was divine...I wanted to taste her more._

I started pressing my lips to her and she gave in. I began to press her onto her bed to face her, while I played dominance on top of her. I was started to act like a wild animal again, ready to kill my prey. I pressed my lips again on hers, more aggressively this time, letting my tongue explore her inside and tasting her.

She _loved_ this wild side of me...I can tell from her moaning.

I began stripping her shirt off, exposing her big breast and swelling nipples. I sucked on those _babies_ , and she moaned really loudly and she started holding my head with a tight grip.

When I was about to take out my length...there was a sudden, _loud knock_ that made us both jump.

Pennywise released a frightening and feral growl by the sudden door knock. Obviously, he looked angry and fustrated from the sudden interruption.

I quickly got up and raced to the door when I heard my name call.

 _It was Beverly…_

 _I opened the door…_

"Hi" Beverly said.

She began to look nervous when she noticed Pennywise walk up behind me, in his human form. Her eyes began looking in opposite directions, she clenched her hands together, feeling insecure.

"I'm sorry to disturb you guys but I was wondering if you've seen Richie and Mike anywhere? They haven't been returning my texts and calls and it's just weird. Weird because they never did this before" she said in a low chuckle.

"No, sorry I haven't" I said. Beverly then turned to my boyfriend "What about you?" she said with a soft smile.

No matter how hard she tried to hide her flirtatious face, I knew she couldn't keep her eyes off of my Penny. His good looks always attracted a lot of girls and they can't help but google their eyes on him.

Pennywise gave a fake smile to Beverly, obviously hoping she would go away, anytime soon.

"No, sorry I haven't seen them either" he smiled deviously.

Pennywise couldn't keep his eyes off of her. He always hoped to have her on his menu, for what she and the boys did to him 8 years ago, he wanted revenge.

Beverly stared into the crystal blue eyes of this man. His eyes would shimmer in the bright morning light, his smile made her blush and skip a heartbeat. The way he brushes his dark hair back with his hands made her feel more tense.

I knew he was teasing her with his _good_ ' _human form_ ' _looks_ so it would make her more as an easier target.

 _I wonder when will that happen_ …

Penny can be very patient and he also loves playing around with his food.

He tried to smell her fear but she was nowhere near fear. But he can smell the freshly, tasty blood rushing through her veins and arteries.

His eyes suddenly turned from blue to a bright, golden yellow, which made Beverly jump a bit. His yellow eyes formed red veins and he gave his devious smile to her.

 _He started to drool...then he wiped it away aggressively._

 _Then his eyes turn back to blue…_

"I, uh, I guess I'll keep looking somewhere else. I'll be seeing you guys later" she walked away, in a fast pace.

"Later!" we both shouted.

I turned to face Pennywise, "you're going to do something to her aren't you?" I said. He began to grab both of my cheeks, "Such a smart, smart, girl" he giggled, while pressing a soft kiss to my forehead.

"Did she smell delicious?" I said.

"Delightful" he said, forming into his clown form.


	8. Chapter 8

**Shower** : Chapter 8

 _I knew Beverly was feeling pretty skeptical…_

From the way she looked, feeling alarmed by the sudden change in Pennywise's eyes. Pennywise just glared at her, putting on that devilish smile he always penetrates on his lips.

The way she freaked out was kind of funny to me. She was going to get a surprising visitor, that she won't be aware about.

It's also funny that she doesn't know that _'Derry'_ is the actual flesh-eating clown that haunted the childhood of her and her friends.

Pennywise loves playing around with his food. To see their fears, to hear them scream, to feast on them when the moment was right.

 _Children are his most favorite…_

Anyways, I couldn't stop thinking about the ritual.

I knew it was going to be a huge change and I felt uneasy about it. I knew it was going to be a painful process.

Not just any ordinary pain… _excruciating._

Why? Well, let's just say your body is like 'rewiring' itself to make the new change, this happens when a human is in the process of becoming immortal.

Even though Pennywise is not a werewolf or vampire, there both immortal, so as Pennywise. The ritual might be different, but that doesn't mean it wouldn't be painful.

 _Your body starts to change inside and out, it could be your teeth, your skin, your hair, your bones, everything. Pain happens from head to feet, your heart stops beating, you stop breathing… you die._

 _You're no longer human, you reawaken into a new life…as if you were born again._

 _Suddenly, I realized my diet would also change…_

 _I would have to eat…children…adults…blood…flesh…and fear._

I shouldn't even be thinking about the ritual right now, or else I will make myself feeling more anxious.

But I knew Pennywise knew the whole process, so he'll probably try to find a way to make me calm during the ritual, if it was possible.

 _Beverly was in the middle of a hot shower in her home…_

 _Closing her eyes, while the hot shower began streaming down on her long, auburn hair._

Suddenly, she flinched when she heard a small chuckle in the bathroom. Peeking out through the shower curtains, "Hello?" there was no one in the bathroom. The door was locked, so she assumed she was thinking of bitter nonsense.

Suddenly, there was an aroma of sweet and buttery popcorn that took over Beverly's nose. She became agitated and peeked out of the shower curtains again, "Guys, did you sneak into my house and make popcorn, this isn't funny!" she yelled.

She quickly rushed to turn off the shower faucet, then she realized the water was red.

 _The shower was spraying blood, it was everywhere…_

"Oh god" she whimpered, feeling freaked out. She started to tremble her hands, while looking at the blood that was on them.

When she turned around to try to turn off the faucet, there was another laughter coming from the bathroom. Tears start forming on her eyes, she tried to stay still while the bloody water was pouring on her. She didn't dare to step out of the shower, she was scared.

She began closing her eyes, "This is just a dream" she whispered to herself, while covering her ears.

"It's not real" she said.

"Please go away" she whined.

She begins to open her eyes again, and realized there was no more blood in the water. The shower was rinsing out fresh, clean water.

With a sigh of relief, she began to peek out of the shower curtains again, there was no one.

Suddenly, something whispers in her ear, "Time to float!" it growled. Beverly screamed, with eyes wide open, she saw the creature who haunted her childhood, standing in her shower. The clown was smiling with those plump red lips, staring at her with his glowy, yellow eyes.

 _(Every 27 years-theme song plays)_

Beverly's only defense was to begin throwing shampoo and conditioner bottles at the clown, before she rushed to get out of the shower and put her robe on quickly.

 _Obviously, getting hit in the face doesn't harm the clown._

"Do you remember me, Beverly?" the clown said, with a chuckle. Beverly just stood by the door, facing the shower in which the clown was in.

"I th-thought y-you wake up every 10 years" she stuttered.

"True…but that doesn't mean I can't have early meals" he said.

The clown began climbing the wall slowly in a spider-like fashion, towards the bathroom ceiling until he was completely upside down, eyes locked onto Beverly's. His eyes were filled with want and hunger, and he was hungry for her fear that was circulating inside of her.

"My, my, have you grown up" he chuckled.

"What do you want?" she said with frustration.

"Oh you already know why I came here Bev's" he said slyly, while crawling closer to her.

Beverly eyes started darting around the bathroom, they stopped moving when she noticed there was a brush on the bathroom counter.

"To finish you Loser's off!" he roared, showing his rows and rows and rows of sharp teeth. Before he can take a chunk out of Beverly, she quickly got the hair brush and impaled the sharp end of the brush through the clown's eye.

 _She launched out of the bathroom, screaming for her life._

Before she even made it to the door, the clown grabs her in the back of the neck and throws her hard on the platform floor.

She landed stomach first, and she was getting jammed with the pain the fall has left her in.

Pennywise then flips her forcefully, and pins her down.

She was struggling as hard as she can, to be free from the clown before he ended her life.

"Someone help me!" she screamed.

"Let me go!" she said, while trying to punch the clown. Pennywise did nothing, but chuckled from her ridiculousness. There is no way she would be free out of the grip of this killer clown. He began to drool, which a string of saliva started coming towards her face.

"Tasty, tasty, beautiful fear" he growled.

 _The more she screamed…the more he craved…her fear was intensifying. Pennywise wanted her to scream more…so it'll satisfy his appetite._

Seconds later, someone was knocking at the door, "Hello? Beverly are you ok?" she said. Alexis began turning the door knob and walks into her house.

Beverly couldn't believe her eyes when she saw Alexis coming into the house.

"Alexis, help me!" she shouted.

She walked toward the commotion. Beverly became wary in the fact that Alexis wasn't afraid, and wasn't even helping her right away.

She got down to her knees and started caressing Beverly's hair, flipping it to the side so it'll be out of her face.

Beverly cried, "H-Help me". She looked up and stared into the eyes of Pennywise, while he was still pinning her down. When she looked back down at Beverly, she caressed her head, "Oh Beverly, I'm sorry it had to be this way" she said, in a calm voice.

Beverly looked up at her, "W-what do you mean?" she stuttered.

"My boyfriend's gotta eat…and your fear is _everything_ he needs" she said. Beverly started looking into the eyes of the clown and then back at Alexis, "you bitch! your dead, your dead! Wait til-"

"Everyone will not know where you've run off to" she chuckled.

"This will only be a _horrible_ accident" she said.

Beverly cried, "I-I thought we were friends".

"Friends? Dude we only met like couple of days ago" she laughed.

Alexis got up and started to walk towards the door, but then retreats back to Beverly, "and by the way, I saw the way you were looking at my boyfriend" she said.

"Well there he is, kiss him good-bye!" she said, before she walked out of the house.

 _Pennywise started opening his jaw really wide…_

 _Beverly started to scream again…and she kept screaming while Pennywise was giving her the 'kiss of death'. His mouth filled rows of teeth was chomping on her face, sucking the fear and blood out of her._

 _Feet kicking, arms flipping everywhere…_

This 'slut' got what she wished for…a kiss from my hot boyfriend _Derry._


	9. Chapter 9

**Back from the hunt** : Chapter 9

When Pennywise went on his hunts, he made sure no evidence was left behind. When he is pleasantly full, he disposes the bodies so no one will have the suspicion. I always remained on my bed, doing my homework, until he retreats. Everytime he comes back, he is either in his human form, or his true form with his ruffles always ending up stained from the victim's blood.

The smell of the blood races up my nostrils, but the smell isn't too bad and I always wondered how it really tasted like.

Derry town is now having one of its severe weathers again, it was really cold and windy. Fall and winter are some of the most extreme weather seasons here, out of the _whole_ year.

 _Derry usually gets bad weather, but that is common here._

 _I waited and waited for Penny…_

 _I laid myself with my back resting on my bed, facing the ceiling. I thought of the ritual, I thought about the deaths of Mike, Richie, and Beverly. I am surprised I haven't really seen any cops yet, searching for the lost victims. Unfortunately, when you die in Derry town, you become unknown to the people living here._

 _Thanks to Pennywise._

 _Like I said, he leaves no bloody traces behind._

 _Such a smart clown if you say so myself._

Usually when the predator, such as the lion, does not finish its meal it leaves the carcass out in the open for the scavengers.

 _Like the hyenas…_

Pennywise reminds me of a hyena. They do this 'giggling' sound when there is danger scattered all over the premises.

The fear coming out of the children, gives him this type of _pleasure_.

Anyways, Pennywise finally arrives into my home a half hour later.

 _No blood on his clothes this time..._

"Hey, sweet girl" he said, with a warmly smile. My eyes couldn't help but trace him from his head to his feet, he was _fucking_ gorgeous. He was wearing this nice blue cardigan shirt and I couldn't help but notice that he had a _scarf_ on as well. The scarf was gray with red and blue checkered patterns, he was wearing black all-star converse, and his dark brown hair was slicked back nicely, almost like in a ' _greaser_ ' type of way. The way his clothes look on him with his nice, muscular upper body made me feel tingly in between my legs. I quickly reached a hand in between my legs to try to stop my sensitivity. Pennywise chuckled for noticing my sudden reaction on his handsome appearance.

"H-How did your feasting go?" I spoke nervously, trying to find a way to distract him.

"It went well, sweet girl" he said in the most gentle voice.

My heart started to race when I noticed Pennywise moving his nose, like if he was inhaling something. A smile started to appear on his face and I knew right there, what he was actually _smelling_. His exquisite blue eyes began turning into a bright golden color.

He can _smell_ me, whether I am aroused, scared, or just being happy. There is no way you can hide your feelings from this hungry clown. He walks over to me and quickly slams me on the bed so he can get on top of me.

 _My school supplies fell off my bed._

He was still in his human form and he began sniffing me on the neck in a roughly manner. I felt a soft vibration against my neck, it was him _purring_. It sounded like a mixture of purring with some soft growling. I was sensitive on my neck, so his actions were making me twitch, it tickled a little. I tried to hold in my laughter, "Pennywise...that tickles" I moaned. He chuckled, "I know but I can't help it, you smell so good" he growled, he began to drool. His tongue began to slide on my neck in slow motion. The long, drooly, snake tongue was making my body do all sorts of sensitive feelings. I was getting soaked, and I couldn't help it that I needed more than just tongue licking.

Penny saw my frustration and he stopped doing what he was doing. He began to carry me off my bed quickly, like if I didn't weigh anything. He brought me towards my giant drawer where I put all of my clothes inside and he sat me on top of it. He looks at me in an serious way, "Take off your pants" he growled.

I felt nervous in the way he was talking to me. I panicked for like a good 5 seconds, then I obeyed and started stripping my bottoms, exposing my underwear. Obviously, my red panties were soaking wet and it was really noticeable.

 _I can even smell myself…_

Pennywise took a good glance in between my legs and his yellow eyes turned back towards me, "All of it" he growled.

I took off the last piece of my bottom clothing and my vagina was exposed. Creamy, white fluid was oozing out of me, reaching towards my anus. Pennywise got onto his knees and brought his head in between my legs, then his tongue glided onto my clitoris. My body twitched and my back slightly arched from the powerful feeling, that was happening on my bundle of nerves.

The way his mouth was pressed against me, felt so good, "Aaah" I whined. My breathing became so heavy, my body began shaking. I tried to stop my legs shaking but good thing Pennywise noticed and used his strength to apply pressure on my legs. He stretched my legs more open so he can get better access.

He began making slurping sounds while pooling more drool on my vagina. Every ten seconds, he would suck on my clitoris and _boy_ , I felt like I was going to cum anytime now.

He hoisted one of my legs so it can lay on one of his shoulders. He began picking up speed and my legs begin shaking again "Ooooh Penny, please don't stop!" I cried. I slammed my head back, hitting my head on the wall.

 _I actually forgot there was a wall there._

I leaned back, tugging his red hair, while he was going viral on me.

I loved the way he was _eating_ me, groaning appreciatively as he licks and sucks on my folds like a popsicle stick. Once I knew I was near my climax, my heart starting racing and I began to moan loudly. Pennywise starts looking up at me with such innocence in his eyes, I looked at him back. We were staring eye to eye, my mouth was gaped open and my screams were just starting. I wanted to cum, and I was about to, "Penny, Ahhhh!" I yelled.

Suddenly, Pennywise starts forming into his true form. Some reason, I find his true form to be more attractive, like I said, I have monster desires.

My climax already was about to come, "Penny, I-Im" I mewled.

"Come" he commanded.

 _I did…_

My body trembled in random motions, I was trying to catch my breath. I fell back, hitting my head again on the wall, I was seriously getting tired of it. Pennywise chuckled, while he licked the fluid off his lips and chin. "It's not funny" I whined.

 _It was funny actually…_

"It actually was" he giggled.

Pennywise helped me get down from my drawer. I still had so many questions to ask him, "Pennywise, when is the ritual?" I said, his smile quickly vanished from his red lips. His eyes darted down towards the ground as if something was bugging him.

"Soon sweet girl, it'll all come around" he said.

"I can't wait Pen, I need to know a specific date" I complained.

"Why are you so impatient about this sweet girl?" he said.

"BE...CAUSE!" I said firmly, grabbing both of his cheeks and making him face me, "I love you and I want to be _like_ you" I said.

He laughed, "You will, you will be like me, but only when the time is right and my, my sweet girl I didn't know you had this much strength on you" he chuckled, I realized I was grabbing him with a hard grip. Even though it didn't hurt him, he can feel my sudden strength, which surprised him.

I quickly released my grip, "Sorry" I said, before I pecked him on the white cheek.

"Let's just forget about this _ritual_ thing for now, lets go out" he said.

I laughed, "Ok, Penny I know you are just mess-" he paused me, "I'm not clowning around this time" he chuckled.

 _Did Pennywise the child-eating monster clown just asked me out on a date?!_

"Sure!" I agreed.

"What do you want to go eat?" he questioned me.

I replied, "Liver". He looked at me with a confusing look "Liver? Did you just say liver?" he said in an unusual way.

I sneered my eyes at him, "Gosh Penny I didn't mean an actual _uncooked_ child liver, that's gross!"

I laughed.

"Oh, I was actually going to fetch a child for-" I shutted him up, putting a finger to his lips.

I gave him the puppy eyes, "How sweet, you will kill for me?" I whined.

"Of course, you're my mate" he said, then he began pressing his soft red lips to mine. "You're mine and you will always be, right?" he moaned. I whispered against his red lips, "Yes Penny, I'm yours...for all eternity".


	10. Chapter 10

**The heart** : Chapter 10

Pennywise has done something _extremely_ uncharacteristic this evening.

He insisted on taking me out on a dinner date. I was so stunned by his sudden request, I mean who will ever thought that a child-eating clown would ask a human out? Well, I did agree to be his for all eternity and I _will become_ like him.

Pennywise was astounded that I accepted his request that his bells, _which sounded like bells_ , were ringing frantically.

Deep down, I knew he was nervous about the ritual. Pennywise was so protective over me and he loved me so much that he doesn't want me to get hurt, but this ritual is the _only_ way I can be his... _forever_. I don't have to think of getting old, and I will never die. Actually, to come to think of it, I will die anyway but I'll awaken in a whole new life.

 _And I will become...powerful._

Pennywise took me to a Steakhouse, which offered many delicious meat dishes.

 _I loved meat._

We were seated in a corner booth, facing each other. To keep him from be noticed from the human world, he has chosen to stay in his human form.

He went with the same nice casual attire he wore earlier. I couldn't stop staring at the red and blue checkered pattern scarf he had on, "Why the scarf?" I said.

He shrugged, "Isn't that what humans wear when it's cold?".

I laughed, from his attempt of trying hard to 'fit' in the human society. But I didn't care, no matter what he wored, he will always look good to me.

"I guess so" I chuckled.

Suddenly, the waitress arrived to the booth to take our orders. She ignores me and stares right at Pennywise first, "Hi, what would you like to order sir?" she smiles, flirtatiously. Pennywise sighed, "No I'm good, cupcake what do you want?" he said, the waitress rolls her eyes and turns to me. I played with my hair, "I would like a steak, smuthered with onions and mushrooms, a rack of ribs, sweet potatoe fries, a Dr. Pepper, and make sure you bring the steak sauce" I commanded.

Pennywise mouth fell open, stunned by the order I just made. The eyes coming from the waitress were looking surprised as well, "Coming right up" she said, then she faced Pennywise again.

"You sure you don't want anything sir?" she said nervously.

"No, thank you...just get my girl's order please" he grinned. The waitress's eyes widened by his expression and she began to leave. I laid one of my hands on his and I gave him a soft smile. He picked up one of my hands and slightly pressed a kiss on it, "I'll do anything for you, my sweet girl" he said. His eyes were beginning to flash a yellow color, then his eyes went back to crystal blue.

"And you don't have to be jealous, I can tell from the tone you were making when you were reading the menu" he giggled.

"I wasn't jealous!" I shouted.

"Mmmhmm, I know the girls find me attractive in my human form the way you do" he said slyly, brushing his hair back with his hand.

"I-I actually love you...for you" I said shyly. Pennywise had a surprised expression on his face, "and...no one else will give you that" I said.

The innocence in his eyes was everything that I wanted to see, now he knows that I love him for who he is. He doesn't have to be human to get me to be attracted to him, he should only be _human_ for the _right_ reasons.

When we left the diner, Pennywise took me to the Neibolt house. We were making out, right outside as he leaned me against the old tree. He was in his true form and I couldn't help but grab onto his ruffles and pull him towards me, aggressively. I began biting on his bottom red lips and he let out this deep moan. I would slurp and suck on his long tongue, in a way if I was sucking on his penis. He loved it very much and he loved this dominant side of me. I was acting so aggressively, I grabbed one of his gloved hands and pulled it down forcefully into my bottoms. I was wearing some blue jeggings so it made it an easier entrance. My legs began to seperate and he forces his index and middle finger inside of me. He plunges his fingers in and out of me in rapid motions, I let out a loud orgasm. I hugged him really tight, with my arms wrapped around his ruffled neck as he fingers me, hitting against my G-spot. I gasped, "Oh god".

Pennywise growled, " You were meant for me".

I whined, "Y-yes, ahhhh".

I was near my climax, this will never get old. My legs begin to rapidly shake, "I think I'm-" …

Suddenly, Pennywise sinks his teeth into my neck like a vampire and seconds later, I came. I began to breath heavily and I didn't have anymore energy. My body started to act limb and Pennywise helped me gain my balance.

Pennywise takes me inside his own home and guides me into a huge bedroom. The bedroom looked like any human bedroom. It had a king-sized bed, drawer, small tables with lamps on them, and a huge closet. But that's not all, the room was painted in black and white and all of my stuff that was in my bedroom, was all in this bedroom.

"Pen?" I said, feeling confused.

Before I even began to speak, Pennywise interrupted, "Since your'e my mate, I was hoping you would stay...with me" he spoke softly.

Tears started brimming through my eyes, I quickly turned around and embraced myself onto him. I put a lot of force into my embrace that he began to fall on his knees.

He began to chuckled, "So, is that a 'yes''? he questioned.

I cupped both of his white cheeks and pressed my lips onto his, giving him a soft kiss. My hands brushed through is red hair, I tucked a bit of his hair behind his ear. I released myself from his lips and stared into his blue innocent eyes.

 _Yes_ , I spoke in my mind.

A genuine smile began to appear on his red lips.

His blue eyes flashed golden again, then they turned back to blue. Pennywise's face closed the distance between us and he began to nuzzle his face against my warm, chubby cheeks.

At first, I was confused and surprised in this sudden reaction, but I knew he was doing it to show his love for me.

 _I was his..._

Pennywise loves me...

 _Loves_...me.

"Of course I love you sweet girl" he whispered, having to read my thoughts.

I tried to hold back tears, I wanted to stop crying in front of him. I rested my head on his chest. We didn't stop hugging, it seemed like forever, but it only been a couple of minutes.

Suddenly, I hear this loud beating sound coming from Penn's chest. I stiffened my arms and released my head away from his chest.

Did I just hear Pennywise's heart beat?

"I-Is that your heart"? I questioned, looking stunned.

Pennywise smiled, "Yes...it only beats loud, for you"

"I sometimes knew I am capable of feeling emotion like you sweet girl, my heart beats for you" he spoke, cupping both of my cheeks.

I whimpered, "I love you".

"I love you too, my princess" he said.

"Soon I'll be your queen and be yours forever" I said.

He smiled, "yes...yes you will...and I can't wait".


	11. Chapter 11

The Move

It was the day…

Where I finally move in with Pennywise.

He helped me by packing all of my things, and it went quickly than I expected. He used his teleporting skills to travel back and forth from my house to his. He would bring my things, and my job was to fix my room how I wanted it to be. Since Pennywise made my room in the Neibolt house, not all of my things were in the room. He would've used his power to decorate my room, but I wanted to decorate my new room on my own.

The inside of the Neibolt house looks like a nice, normal, ordinary human house. But the outside of the house, still looked the same, all old and haunted looking. We didn't want people to come in and question of who lived in the Neibolt house, if it looked all new and nice-looking.

It was a long day of unpacking things and decorating my new room, that it left my sleepy. I began to pass out on my new bed, I needed a break.

Pennywise's POV

As I walked into my house, it seemed quiet.

 _Too quiet…_

"Sweet girl?" I spoke, my voice echoing in my very home.

 _No answers…_

I walked towards her room and I found her, sleeping peacefully, in an embryo position on her bed. I began to walk towards the bed, I gently placed a hand on her forehead.

A smile escaped from my red lips.

I loved seeing her sleep, she looked adorable. Sleep was so important for my human and I know how she feels. Soon, my time will come, _Our_ time will come, when we have to hibernate for 10 years. I know she'll feel nervous in the fact of sleeping for so long, but when we awake again, it'll be like we just slept for a whole night.

But first...I'll have to make her immortal...to go through the ritual.

I get nervous, in the thought of putting my sweet girl through this ritual, but it's the only way that she'll be considered mine for all eternity.

Why am I nervous you ask? Well, let's just say hopefully she will wake up and pass through the deadlights.

The deadlights can be _deadly_ , lets just put it at that.

I suddenly woke up from my long rest, rubbing my eyes with my hands. I didn't even know how long I rested for. With my eyes still being tired, I skimmed around the room for Pennywise.

 _My 'clown' boyfriend wasn't in here_.

I felt like taking a warm bath, I began to undress myself. Walking completely naked in this house that is also now mine, I didn't care if Pennywise saw me naked.

He loves my body the way it is. Not like my very own mother, who would always have to make a compliment about my overweight body.

I was 30 pounds overweight, and I have a height of 5'5 ft.

Anyways, I filled the bath up with warm water and walked into the tub and relaxed. My head was half way above the water, my nose barely above the water's surface. I left the bathroom door open, incase I heard Penny walking. He was probably hunting like he does every single day.

Ten minutes later, I felt the presence of Pennywise in the house.

"Penny?" I questioned.

''Its me sweet girl" He answered.

Pennywise walked towards the bathroom in a quick stride. His eyes widened and locked onto me as he watched me in the water, completely naked.

His mouth was gaping open and I tried to snap him out of his trance, "Penny!" I shouted, and he shook his head.

"Y-yes sweet girl, sorry you know how I am when I see you like this" he mumbled, trying to keep his drool in.

"I know...but can you get me something to eat? I haven't eaten since yesterday" I said, he simply nodded and asked, "What do you like to eat?" he asked me.

"Mmmmm...chinese?" I said.

"You do love your chinese, alright sweet girl" he said, looking at me, while skimming at my body.

He got distracted again, "Penny!" I shouted again.

"Penny, we will have plenty of time to play" I said, beginning to rub a finger down my pussy, teasing him.

"But first...get me my food...pretty please?" I mewled, giving him my puppy eyes.

His eyes began to shine a golden color, and he nodded frantically before he turned and left.

 _I began to laugh, Penny can be funny at times, I love that clown so much._


	12. Chapter 12

The ritual

Chapter 12

Two days have passed after my big move into Pennywise's home. He knows it was a big change for me, to leave my own home so that I can live with him. So, he tried to make his house feel _'homie'_ as possible.

Like I said before, the inside looks like a nice, ordinary house than the outside. Pennywise put new furniture, the walls were painted in my favorite color, which was black, new fridge because even if I do _change_ , I'll still crave some human food, and he even got me a flat screen television.

When I sleep, sometimes he'll accompany me by my side, and let me rest my head on the huge ruffles that reach down on his chest.

When he goes out and hunts, I wait for him to come back. From time to time, I'll go out and do a little shopping in the town of Derry.

 _I mostly buy some groceries and snacks._

But…occasionally, I'll catch him with a worried expression on his face, like right now.

"Are you alright Pen?" I asked him, cradling his face into my hands. He looked at me, his face had a mixture of emotions of worry, restlessness, and want. It also seemed like his eyes were watering, and he was trying to conceal his emotions to me.

 _I kind of felt bad for him…_

"I need to ask you something" he said, sounding so emotional.

I nodded and my eyes went wide, waiting for his lips to ask me the question.

"Do you still want to be with me…forever?" he asked me, with so much anguish in his voice.

At that moment, I literally wanted to tear up but I don't think it's the _right_ time to cry.

"Of course I do Pen, why do you ask me?" I said.

He sighed, "I want you to be with me forever sweet girl but its just the ritual-'' I paused him, pressing one of my hands onto his red lips.

I began to press my lips onto his red lips, and we giving each other soothing kisses.

 _I knew what he was worried about._

He was worried that I'll refuse to do the ritual to keep me from being with him for all eternity, he didn't want to _scare_ me.

 _But no matter what will happen during the ritual, I will always love him._

 _I am ready…_

"I am ready" I said, with no fear in my voice. Pennywise unlatched his lips from mine and he had a stunned look on his face, bit of worry.

"Are you sure, n-now?" he stuttered.

 _I nodded_.

I began taking off my top first, before everything was thrown on the floor. Pennywise was dumbfounded by my sudden movement.

He froze for the first ten seconds, before he pressed his lips onto mine again. He wrapped his long arms around my back, applying more pressure into our kisses. His tongue slipped inside my mouth and I was gliding my own tongue onto his and he let out a soft moan.

 _I missed that candy-tasting, bloody flavored mouth of his_.

In a few moments, he made himself and I get up from the small couch, "Now…" he sighed, he didn't even finish his sentence.

"Look at me" he said. His worried eyes glowed into the bright golden color. Seconds later, he started to open his mouth, revealing his rows of teeth.

I remained silent as I watched his mouth get wider and wider, almost like he had no joint in his jaw. Despite the rows and rows of sharp teeth, I noticed bright orange lights appearing into his mouth.

 _They were so beautiful._

I couldn't help but notice how amazing these lights were and I was unable to pull myself away from looking at them.

I felt like I was being hypnotized, being caught in a trance I cannot release myself from.

All I could see are the lights, I didn't feel no pain… _yet._

I felt like reaching down and touching the lights. Somewhere in the distance I heard screams, and mournful cries.

Pennywise began to do the first thing he needed to do. He took out his cock out of his clown costume and while _'sweet girl'_ was still in her trance, he slipped it inside of her.

He fucked her in rapid motions, and she moaned while _her head to her shoulders_ was inside his mouth.

Suddenly, I started to feel pain… _excruciating_ pain. The pain was being pressed all over my body, I started to scream.

My body felt like it was burning, I had a huge headache, pain was jabbing all over my body. My body was telling me to stop doing this but my mind was telling me this was the only way to be Penny's forever, and I had to fight it.

I don't know how long I was in there, it felt like hours or seconds.

Suddenly, the bright orange lights were replaced by darkness. I felt something different on my body but I couldn't explain it.

Seconds later, Pennywise takes his girl out of his mouth, his mouth went back to normal.

Pennywise and his girl was staring eye to eye.

I caught myself in a trance again, but this time it was with Pennywise.

He looked scared.

Suddenly I shook my head and looked at him. He looked at me, with an awed expression on his face, " You _survived_ it" he said, sounding astounded.

I was confused by his statement, "Was that supposed to happen?".

 _He began to chuckle._

"I have never encountered a human being surviving the deadlights, this is the first sign that you were meant for me sweet girl" he said, feeling amazed.

"Well…it hurt" I giggled.

He smiled "It's not that easy, sweet girl" he said, with uttered amazement as he began to stroke my dark hair.

"Wait…what happens to people during the deadlights?" I questioned him. He mumbled, "They die".

"None of them ever woken up" he said, nervously.

I can now really understand why he was scared of doing the ritual.

 _I could've died…_

Pennywise couldn't stop looking at me. It was starting to make me blush by his expression of adoration in his blue crystal eyes.

The deadlights didn't change me completely, but I started to feel something else in me.

I felt this sharp pain hit in my abdomen, "Ugh!" I gasped, reaching my hand quickly, pressing into my abdomen.

 _It felt worse than menstrual cramps._

I noticed Pennywise carrying me to my room and setting down on my bed. The pain hit my stomach again, this time I felt nauseous and I was drooling on my own bed.

 _I felt kind of embarrassed_.

He just looked at me, "This is just the beginning my sweet girl" he said. I just looked at him, before shutting my eyes, my eyes squinting from the pain.

He laid a finger under my chin to make me face him, his eyes began to turn golden. Moments later, he ripped some pieces of his attire to tie my hands and legs onto the legs of the bed. I didn't struggle, despite the pain leaving me weak and such.

 _My body began to feel hot._

I was feeling the same pain I felt when I was staring into the deadlights.

 _Is this how women feel on the hospital bed, ready to give birth? I wondered._

Pennywise laughed as I believed he has heard my thoughts.

 _I felt so feverish. I am guessing I was maybe 105 degrees or I don't know._

Pennywise chuckled again.

He began to stare at me with his golden, bright eyes before he sank his cock into me. He sticked it in, hard and deep this time. I moaned, sounding relieved by his sudden action. The overwhelming sensation flooded me.

"I'm going to make you mine, and break you, ruin you, so you can become my queen…for _eternity_ " I heard him say, growling.

His hips kept smacking and smacking hard onto my hips, he has never fucked me this hard before.

 _Such a hard, fast pace, with so much desire_.

He pressed his chest onto mine, he nipped at the side of my neck, releasing moans. I bit my lip while my hands were clutched onto his shoulders while he fucked me. My legs parted for him, and my hips were making thrusts too, trying to catch his rhythm.

He snarled, "Mine, you're only mine and will be mine forever".

"Y-yes" I mumbled, being so pleasured.

I felt his claws dug into my hot flesh and he suddenly sinked his teeth into my neck, drawing blood.

I moaned and gasped while he was drinking from my jugular vein. While he was drinking from me, his thrust became more aggressively and he was starting to moan very loudly.

"Ooooh…" he growled.

"Fuck!" I yelped. Suddenly I felt his body start to tremble, along with deep moans coming from him.

He spills his seeds into me, it felt hot.

 _His next move surprised me._

His brought his wrist towards his mouth and bit into it, drawing blood from it. He brought his bloodied wrist to my lips, "Drink, and become mate and queen, forever" he growled.

I hesitated for a second, then my lips finally were latched onto his bleeding wrist, I began drinking.

 _He tasted so sweet_.

 _Same with the vampires I thought. You drink vampires blood to be a vampire._

Pennywise closed his eyes and moaned.

I lost track of time that I didn't know how much I was drinking, Penny's eyes opened, "Stop, sweet girl…that's enough".

I slipped my lips away from his wrists.

He sanked his teeth into my neck again, without a word. He was drinking from me, so peacefully, my blood satisfies him.

Minutes later, he pulls his lips away and we were facing eye to eye, with both of our lips being stained with blood.

I just looked at him, feeling tears ready to come out, "Am I yours now?" I mumbled.

He looked at me with devotion and admiration, "Yes, sweet girl".

Before I leaned in for another kiss, I felt a sharp stab of pain, hitting my abdomen again.

"What's happening to me?" I gasped, feeling another sharp pain hit through me.

His golden eyes went back to blue and he looked at me nervously, "It's not over cupcake" he said.

This time the pain was so bad, I felt so scared. The pain was too much, but Pennywise didn't do anything but watch me in agony.

"Pennywise!" I screamed, feeling hot pain spiraling into me.

I laid my back pressing against the bed. Pennywise, suddenly came closer to me and made me cuddle against him, my body resting in between his long legs.

I wrapped my arms around his legs for protection, trying to fight through the pain. Pennywise just slided his gloved fingers onto my hair, "It's ok sweet girl, let it take over you, it'll be over soon" he whispered.

I began to tear up, and he just wiped then away with his fingers before pressing a kiss on my forehead.

Pennywise's POV

She was feeling _pain._

 _Excruciating_ pain.

This change was painful, and she knew about it, that's why she didn't question much about what was happening to her.

Her screams were really loud, and spine chilling.

I hated seeing my mate this way, in such agony.

But this was the final step into becoming my queen for all eternity.

I couldn't do anything but just watch her, in pain.

 _Anything at all…_

But I'll kill anything or anyone who would hurt my girl, even if it meant the _'whole planet'_ .

She's been yelling and screaming in pain, which felt like a while but it's only been like 10 minutes.

She screams echoed loudly through my own home. I started to feel myself shedding a tear, because I couldn't do anything and I am just sitting here watching her scream in agony.

I stroked her beautiful dark hair, then finally, a tear slipped out of my eye.

I have never shed a tear before in my billion years of life.

 _That's how much I loved her…_

 _I know what love is, I always felt like I am capable of feeling such emotion, and here I am…crying for my mate._

"Just a bit longer, sweet girl" I mumbled, still tearing up.

Suddenly, her trembling and cries has died down. I widen my eyes and just looked at her, she had a tired look on her face.

She released her hard grip from my legs, and her back rested onto the mattress of the bed.

I watched her, while her eyes begin to close… _very slowly_.

I watched her chest, she took one last breath…and _died_.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: **Missing**

Back at a diner, the four remaining members of the 'Loser's club' were sitting on a corner booth. Everyone was looking gloomy and looked at each other with sluggish eyes, trying to take their sorrows away by drinking _Corona Beers_.

"C-can't believe their missing" Bill said, with such anguish in his voice.

"Can't believe we are the only ones left, just us four" Eddie frowned.

"Do you think their d-dead?" Bill asked them.

Eddie, Ben, and Stan looked at each other looking thoughtless.

"What if there not dead" Stan mumbled, then everyone's eyes widened.

"I mean...what if there still out there...what if Eddie's right?" Stan looked at him.

"What if what Eddie saw...came back" he said nervously.

"That's...impossible, he doesn't come ba-" Stan cut Ben off.

"What if something you know, triggered his sleep!'' Stan said, sounding infuriated.

"C-calm down Stan, what is your problem!" Bill got up, while slamming on the table at the same time.

Some heads were turned, facing them so see what the commotion was about. Stan looked around, and sat back down with worrisome eyes, "Sorry, but you guys don't know how scared I am thinking that he may have come back or thinking he is going to come back soon" he whimpered, his eyes began to turn pinkish and water. He sighed, " You don't know the hell I've been through-" he said, then Bill cut him off.

"We all been there Stan" Bill said, sternly.

"You're not the only one" he said.

"W-we all made an agreement, that we will work together and fight when _IT_ , comes back" he said.

Stan looked up and stared into Bill's eyes, "What if I don't want to fight him Bill".

"I mean, I know I made an agreement to-"

"Then he'll come after you!" Eddie shouted.

"What did you say Eddie?" Stan questioned, looking furiously. He began to stand up from his chair, and walk slowly to Eddie.

 _Bill stood up and blocked Eddie from him._

"Maybe Eddie's right, he goes after pussies like you" Bill threatened him. Stan bared his teeth, "I am not a pussy!" he yelled, then he and Bill were fighting each other...physically.

Eddie and Ben tried to seperate them, "Guys stop it!" Ben yelled, then he got pushed hard and fell to the ground.

Eddie helped him up.

Few minutes later, all four were kicked out of the diner by the manager, "You kids don't come back here ever again!" the managed shouted, before he walked back into the diner.

"We are not kids!" Eddie shouted. Everyone was catching their breath, then Stan spoke "You know what, you guys go after the clown but leave me out of it" he said, walking in a backwards motion before he turned around.

"See yah" he said.

"Wait, Stan we n-need you!" Bill shouted. Ben placed a hand on his shoulder, "Let him go Bill" he spoke softly.

"G-great...were really short guys...it's only us three" he said.

"Wait… Alexis can help us!" Ben said.

"I think I know someone who might help us, but the question is _will she help us_?" Eddie wondered.

"Who were you thinking about Eddie?" Ben questioned him.

Eddie answered, " Greta".

"G-Greta? Didn't she pick at Beverly?" Bill said.

"What more choice do we have Bill? Besides she seems like a strong, and brave girl" he said.

"He's right Bill, I mean we are short of members" Ben said.

"But s-she won't believe us" he stuttered.

"Well, were going to have to try to convince her" Eddie said.

"Does anyone know where she is?" Bill asked them.

"She's working at Petsmart" Eddie mumbled.

"She works at a petstore?" Bill wondered.

"Does it matter, let's go and ask her now" Eddie encouraged them. Bill, Eddie, and Ben biked their way to the store.

Along their way to the store, Bill immediately stopped his bike and stared at a poster. Eddie and Ben noticed Bill stopped his bike, and headed straight towards him. They saw him rip off a paper and began to read it, "What happened Bill?". Bill looked at them with a stunned look, " I-it's Alexis...she's missing too".

Moments later, they reached the small house of Alexis. It looked dark inside, despite the windows being so dark, there was " _do not cross"_ tape guarding around the house.

Everyone stood in front of the house, filled with wonder and shock. Bill turned to face Ben and Eddie, "You guys know what this means" Bill said.

 _Ben and Eddie nodded._

They all grabbed each other's hands, "Let's go kill this fucken clown!" Eddie shouted.

 _They all agreed._

 _Suddenly, they arrived at the petstore to search for Greta. Bill went into the aquatic section and found her cleaning the fish tanks._

"G-Greta" Bill said, nervously. She looked at him, looked confused of who this young man was. Then she smiled, "I know you, the "Loser's club" she said sarcastically, pointed fingers at him. Billy looked at her for a moment, she has gotten taller, slimmer, and her hair was long and beautiful, and she had pink highlights. Back in the days, she didn't wear much makeup, but throughout the years, she has been putting more and more makeup.

"I need your help Greta" he asked her, before Eddie and Ben showed up. "We all need your help" Ben said. Greta had a surprised look to her face, "Outta all the girls in town, you come to me for help...what about that slut Beverly?" she threatened. Bill felt upset, "Please don't call her that, t-those were just rumors".

Greta squinted her eyes at Bill, "Oh yeah, who said". She stood in front of him, trying to scare him with her height, despite her being a little taller than him.

"Guys, were not here to fight, Greta we need your help" Ben said.

Why don't you go ask your girlfriend for help" she said, rudely. "That's the problem, she's missing" Greta turned around to look at Bill.

"So as Mike and Richie...they've gone missing too" Eddie spoke.

"Ummm and you need my help too…." She wondered.

"You will not believe us Greta, I'm even nervous asking you for this favor" Bill spoke, with anguish.

"Just spill it" she said, sternly.

"Well, there is a killer clown that kills people, especially children" he told her. Greta tried to hold her laugh, from his answer being so ridiculous to her, "A killer clown? Who kills people?" she said.

"He feeds on their flesh and fear and sleeps every 10 years" Eddie said.

"And you want me-" Eddie cut her off.

"To help us by defeating him" Eddie spoke.

She laughed, "Wait...wait...wait...so you want me to help you guys fight with this guy in a clown costume?".

"Y-yes...will you help us?" Bill questioned her.

"You guys need some serious help" she explained.

"Please believe us, why do you think there are so many "Missing" posters?" Ben asked.

"Because those people are stupid and get themselves into a lot of trouble" she laughed.

"Beverly's right...you are a bitch" Bill said, with anger.

"Oh, you come here for my help, and now your calling me a 'bitch'!" she yelled.

"Go find the missing kids yourself, get out before I call my manager" she said sternly, swooshing her hands at them to get going.

"Its ok Bill, we don't need her help" Ben whispered.

"Y-yes we do Ben, she is our only hope because we know her" he said.

"I'm going to have to try to find a way to talk to her 'one on one' " Bill said.

"Good luck with that" Eddie said.

Bill went back to Greta to try to talk to her again. He spotted Greta again, "G-Greta" he stuttered.

"Didn't I ask you guys to leave" she said sternly.

"I-I'm sorry for what I said to you" he said, the she looked at him with wondering eyes.

"It's just the fact of losing a brother and possibly losing a few of my friends, it's really hard yah know" he said.

Greta looked all upset, "I know what it's like to lose someone...I lost my mother when I was a little girl" he spoke softly.

"It'll be a huge favor if you can help us Greta...please come with us this evening" Bill asked her.

"I'll give you money-" then she cut him off.

"I don't need your money" she said, firmly.

"Fine...I'll come...only this one time" she told Bill.

"Thank you" he said.

"Meet me outside the door when I get out at work at 4pm" she explained to him.

Bill nodded and left.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: **Change**

Pennywise's POV

I just watched my sweet girl lying on her bed... _lifeless._

She didn't shift at all, not even a single bit.

There was nothing I can do for now but just sit here and watch her, hoping she will wake up from her unconscious state.

 _This is what I was afraid of…_

 _What if my mate never wakes up?_

The thought of it wrenched my heart. I took on my human form, and placed a warm hand on her forehead. I leaned my forehead towards her steady chest, and rested my head on it. I found her

hand and held it firmly and I my emotions took me over.

 _I cried..._

"Please, wake up" I whispered to her, tears streaming down my cheeks. I decided to turn on the bath, and have the bath filled with lukewarm water. I wanted to clean her from the bloodstains caused from my bites. I carefully carried my sweet girl into my arms, she was light as a feather. A wracked sob escaped from my throat when I took a look at her... _all dangly and lifeless._

I placed her in the tub gently, grabbing a small cloth and started cleaning her whole body, from the blood stains, " Please, don't leave me sweet girl" I cried, my hands started to shake when I was wiping her. I aggressively wiped my tears away, suddenly feeling a bit more confident that she'll be back.

 _This was part of the transformation process after all...dying._

After I was done cleaning her, I let her body rest on her soft mattress. I dried her with a towel, no longer tearing up. I placed a simple, casual, blue dress I found in her drawer and brushed her hair. I have never brushed women's hair before, this was all new to me.

I took a glance at my sweet girl and just watched her. "I love you" I whispered. I gently placed a kiss on her forehead for a good 5 seconds then ,suddenly, I heard a _hard_ knock at the door.

I quickly released my kiss from my sweet girl, letting out a feral growl for whoever disturbed me from my time with my dead mate.

Pennywise swifted to the door, his eyes glowed a bright yellow, showing his anger before they went to a crystal blue. He opened the door and he couldn't believe who he was seeing.

"Derry, what are you doing here?" Eddie asked.

"What are you guys doing here?" Pennywise said, feeling really annoyed. He was still in his human form so they didn't really know that he was the clown.

"Our f-friends Beverly, Mike, Richie, and Alexis are missing and we are here to look for them" Bill said, sounding upset.

"They're not really my friends" Greta said, abruptly. Everyone ignored Pennywise and took a look at her, looking aggravated.

"Anyways, we know they're here, we know the clown is back" Bill said.

"What clown?" Pennywise questioned.

 _He was fed up with these guys._

"W-we can't really explain, if you could please move-" Bill said, before Pennywise quickly blocked him with his arm. Bill looked stunned and looked into his eyes, " No one is going to enter my home" Pennywise said ferociously, baring his human teeth. Everyone looked shocked in his sudden mood, then his eyes flashed bright gold and Bill gaped is mouth, "Y-your the clown?" he said, feeling horrified.

Pennywise let out a devious smile to the young adult, "the _one_...and _only_ ".

"This is the clown? He's just a guy...a really cute one I'll say" she said, then Eddie slightly slapped her arm.

Pennywise did a playful wink at Greta and he brushed his hair back with his hands and she began to blush.

"What did you do to Alexis, since you're supposedly her boyfriend?" Bill said to the clown. "He has a girlfriend?" Greta asked, feeling upset. "Greta, y-you are not helping!" Bill shouted at her. Pennywise began to chuckle.

"She's resting in peace" the clown said. Suddenly, he began to sniff and turned to Eddie, "I can smell your fear Edds" he said with a smile. Eddie refused to make immediate contact with the clown in his human form then suddenly, he spoke, "I am not afraid of you, clown!" he shouted.

Out of nowhere, Bill hit the clown hard on the head with a bat that he brought. Bill shouted, "Greta! Look around the house for the others, we'll keep this c-clown distracted". Greta nodded frantically and she was breathing heavily as she searched around the house for any others. Bill kept swinging his bat at the clown, his lack of fear was making Pennywise handle the hits, weakly. Eddie jumped on the clown from behind, and was trying to choke him. Pennywise was trying to catch his breath, then he changes to his true form. Filled with rage, he starts baring his sharp teeth and tried to shake off the guy from him. With every attempt of trying to take off _grown_ Eddie, he gets hit hard and it leaves him struggling. Pennywise finally falls onto the floor, Ben starts to put his weight on his legs so they wouldn't move around and kick.

Greta, searched and searched in every room she could possibly find, and then finally, she spotted a girl on a bed, "Guys, I found a girl resting on a bed!" Greta shouted to the boys. Everyone stopped fighting for second, Pennywise heard what she said. He had an idea, he changed into the Leper, Eddie screamed and let go out it's neck. Everyone let go of Pennywise's changed form. "I'll go check for who Greta has found, you guys keep an eye on this clown" while Bill turned around, Pennywise started to stomp towards him. Eddie and Ben ran to catch up to him but Pennywise turned around with angry, golden eyes and hit the two really hard that they flew 10 feet across the living room. They both crashed and tried to fight through the pain the crashed has left them in.

"Who is this girl?" Greta asked Bill.

"Alexis...we need to get her out of here" Bill said, walking over towards Alexis's lifeless body. "Is she dead?" Greta said.

"I don't know, but we c-can't just wait here and wonder if she's still alive. We got to look for the others as well" Bill said. Greta slightly nodded.

Suddenly Bill and Greta heard a deep growl, then the clown appeared in the doorway, "You guys leave her alone!" he bared his sharp pirahna-like teeth.

"I take it back! You are not cute!" Greta screamed.

"What do you want to do with Alexis?" Bill questioned the clown, angrily.

"That's none of your business! You guys had your happy lives to enjoy and you just come here into my home and fight with me!" Penny said, with rage and his eyes glowing bright. "You took our friends and we are here to look for them" Bill said, irritated.

"They're dead! They're all dead! They all floated!" the clown growled. Bill eyes started to water, "T-that can't be true...Alexis is still here" Bill said, while he looked at Alexis, tears streaming down his cheeks. The clown didn't say much about his comment then , seconds later, Ben hit him hard on his back and it left the clown fall onto the ground.

"Why is Alexis still here?" he said, with anguish. The clown looked at Bill's eyes and then he looked back down, not saying anything.

Pennywise's fear of losing his sweet girl was leaving him weak to fight back. He wasn't in the mood to fight... _not this time._

Bill noticed Alexis's body had some changes, her hair was now a auburn red color, her skin was more pale, lips were red and plump, her eyelashes gotten longer, and she had natural makeup on her skin. Bill was feeling confused because she didn't have these changes a little while ago. Bill leaned over out of curiosity to take a good look at her then , suddenly, her eyes opened and appeared black before they appeared golden. Her arm quickly reached out and grasped Bill's neck really hard, choking him.

"Bill!" the three shouted, feeling terrified. Pennywise looked up and his eyes widen, before a smile appeared on his lips.

 _His mate has woken up..._

Sweet girl turned her head to find that her mate was on the ground, looking mangled. Then she turns back to Bill, " You came here to hurt my mate? You're going to get it!" she growled. Her nails were digging deeply into the hypodermis of his neck, causing bleeding , "Kill me...I r-rather be with my little brother Georgie than be in this world filled with demons, like you" Bill threatened her. "S-Sorry guys" Bill said to them before she opened her mouth, exposing rows of sharp teeth, and latched onto Bill's neck. Bill began choking on his own blood and she hastily threw him on the ground, leaving him bleed to death. The others stayed frozen in shock and breathed heavily while their friend was dying.

She got up from her bed and ran towards her mate, "Penny!" she whimpered, grabbing a hold of her beloved mate. Tears of joy started to appear on the clown's eyes, he grabbed both of her cheeks, "You look so beautiful sweet girl" he said, blissfully.

"How do you feel?" he said, while he was examining her.

"I feel...so _delightful!_ " she giggled, in a child-like manner.

Pennywise began kissing his mate on every part of her face, and she was enjoying all this loving affection he was giving her, "Pennywise, that kinda tickles!" he chuckled. While Pennywise was giving his loving affection to his sweet girl, they both totally forgot they were people in the room and, suddenly Eddie shouted "Ben, don't!". Ben took a hard swing on the clown's head and Alexis eyes widen in surprise. Pennywise gasped for a second, his blue eyes have flashed, he turns and gives Ben a hard swipe on his stomach from his sharp claws. The slash from his claws left Ben's intestines gushing out of him. Greta screamed in fear and rushed over to be beside Eddie, holding his arms tightly. Eddie sobbed while he was looking at his best friend taking his last breath before he died.

Pennywise's eyes flashed golden when he turned to face the two, drool trickling down from the side of his lips. He then held up one hand really high, ready to swipe them both to end their lives. Eddie and Greta began to close their eyes to wait for the swing to just happen. Before he was about to swing his arm, "Penny, stop!" sweet girl shouted at him. Pennywise flinched for a second, before he turned over to look at her mate, all looking worried and upset.

"Let them go…" she said, nervously. Sweet girl, walked over to them in a slow and steady pace and began to look at Eddie directly in the eye. She hastily grabbed his face to make him face hers, "Don't _ever_ come back, if not, you'll know the consequences" she growled at him. Eddie nodded and he and Greta walked out of the door together in quick strides.

After they shut the door, sweet girl looked at her confused mate, "Sorry" she sobbed, tears brimming in her eyes. Pennywise walked over to her and embraced her in his arms and nuzzled. He brushed her hair with his gloved hand, "It's alright sweet girl, I know it'll be hard to kill certain humans" he whispered to her.

"I know you hate humans Penny, but… I think some deserve to live happy lives" she said. He pressed a soft kiss to her pale cheek, "If that's what you want to do sweet girl, I cannot make you do anything you don't want to do".


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: First hunt**

I felt stronger.

My hair, body, and skin looked nourishing and the change made my skin look much paler, but I still had a caramel color to my skin. My hair grew longer and had a more of a brighter look to the red as it was darker before. I wasn't as thick as I used to be, I lost some weight.

My favorite part about my transformation was my eyes, a crystal blue color, just like Pennywise.

 _I loved the new me._

 _I felt beautiful._

I wasn't the only one intrigued by my new looks, Pennywise couldn't take his eyes off me for one bit. While in his human form, he clutched one of his hands with my hand and another one around my waist and lead me into a slow dance.

The way he looks at me with all his glory and good looks, left me blushing. He was such a perfect, handsome, young man. But the only reason why I fell in love with him, was with the clown inside.

He swayed me very slowly as we were doing a slow dance to the song "Perfect" by Ed Sheeran on my little CD player machine. Pennywise then began to twirl me and brought me leaning against him to take me into a dip. While I was still tipped over I looked right at him, all smiling, "You are perfect for me, sweet girl" he said smoothly, sounding with want.

"Wow Penny, I didn't know you can dance so well" I said.

"They don't call me the Dancin clown for nothing" he smiled.

I smiled back with my now red-toned lips and he took me into another twirl and I laughed with joy like a little child.

 _Pennywise chuckled._

I stared into those big blue crystal eyes of his for as long as I could, "Pennywise?" I said to him.

"Yes, my sweet, buttery popcorn?" he asked me.

I couldn't help but giggle to the random, cute names he always gives me, "You never told me your human name, do you have one?" I questioned him, feeling nervous considering it as a stupid question.

"It's not a stupid question sweet girl" he said.

 _Fuck, I almost forgot he could read my thoughts now._

He chuckled, "Yes I can, you silly girl" he said, while poking my nose.

"I am called Bill Skarsgard when I'm in my human form" he said evenly. I tilted my head over, "Are you a british man, you know with the accent and all?" I smiled.

"No silly girl, I'm swedish" he laughed.

"Oh, that's good to know so I don't have to call you Derry anymore" I chuckled, he chuckled back.

Suddenly a huge sound came from my stomach and I started to feel really nauseous. I slipped my hands harshly away from Pennywise and held them both on my abdomen. Pennywise looked down onto me with squinted eyes which appeared to be gold now, "You need to feed sweet girl" he said firmly.

 _I nodded...but then right after I stood up, my eyes have widen to the thought that now is the first time I feed...on fear, blood, and people...even children._

Pennywise started to look bewildered as I know he has heard my thoughts.

 _He sighed._

He started to grasp my handle gently, "Its ok sweet girl, I'll try to make you feel as comfortable as you can be" he said gently.

Afterwards, he escorted me to the nearby forest that was by the Neibolt house. There were lots of trees, plants, ponds, rivers, and lots of wildlife...it looked beautiful. I have never been in the small forests of Derry town.

"Some humans go by here for a smoke, drink, or hike by" Pennywise explained. Suddenly, we heard people talking nearby, the were two adults and they had a dog with them.

 _Looked like a Golden Retriever dog._

Me and Pennywise hid behind a wide tree and peeked over to look at them. "I'll stall them and you go for the kill when their distracted, ok sweet girl?" he said to me, I still felt really nervous.

 _I don't think I can kill a human, just yet._

Pennywise turned his head towards me, "Yes you can, humans are very tasty when they fear the most".

 _I took a deep breath_.

Pennywise in his human form started to walk towards the couple and before I was about to go sneak up to them, I heard another noise coming in back of me. I turned my head behind me and saw a cougar from a distance, it began to watch me with its yellow, bright, cat eyes. It began to lick his lips and started to run away as I took a step towards it.

My nose began to twitch, I smelled the cougar's fear as it saw me. I ignored everything that I was suppose to do and I began to run after the cougar. Pennywise's eyes widen and tried to go after me, "Sweet girl, wait!".

I ran and tried to pick up speed to catch up with the cougar. The change left me with speed faster than the average human being, my eyes began to glow a bright, golden, color. I heard Pennywise behind me, but I ignored him for the moment. I caught up with the cougar and grabbed it tightly from the tail. The cougar tried to attack back but had so much strength that I was able to pin down the cougar and took a big chunk of flesh out of his neck, which caused him to bleed to death and run out of air. I began feeding aggressively on the cougar, I was covered with it's blood, I was really hungry.

Pennywise walked towards me and started to look disgusted for my actions. I stopped eating and began to stand up, my blue dress, face, and skin were smothered in animal blood. I walked towards Pennywise and began to hug him, "I-I'm sorry Pen", I said, beginning to tear up. He brushed my hair and kissed my head, "What your sorry for sweet girl, remember what I said, I will not let you do something you don't want to do", he whispered, I wiped my eyes. "Stop crying and finish your meal" he wiped my tear with his cold, human fingers. I didn't released my grip from Pennywise and while I was still hugging him, I felt his body change. I looked up and saw the clown, "I know what will make you feel better, here's a red balloon" he said giggling, his bells chiming while handing me the red balloon.

I smiled, "Thanks Penny".


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Mother**

 **Pennywise's POV**

My sweet girl adapted to her new life, pleasantly well.

I loved watching her hunt and kill her prey, with such ease. She still feeds on the wild animals that roam in the forests of Derry town.

 _Her favorite was deer._

"Hooved-animals taste the best Penny!" she explained to me, a wicked glint of her eye.

I laughed, "Whatever makes you happy, popcorn".

"I hate popcorn!" she said, laughing.

My eyes widened, feeling astonished "Why sweet girl?! It's actually quite delicious".

"Nah" she giggled, while she was swaying on her bed.

She was wearing headphones, listening to the music she admired the most, from her cell phone.

Anyways, she still feels a bit hesitant when it comes to hunting the humans, especially children.

 _They were like her treats or candy that she'll have once in a while._

Her strategy was to only hunt the misbehaving, immature, inadequate low lives. For example, bullying kids, drug dealers, shoplifters, prostitutes, you name it!

She pulled off her headphones, "Yes. If their bad, I'll be bad" she giggled childishly.

 _God, I love this girl so much._

"I guess that'll work too" I chuckled.

"Of course it'll work Pen, more killing of those humans and there will be no more crimes" she smiled, showing her white, bucked incisors.

"Besides what we do" she winked.

 _Literally, I loved Alexis so much._

"You finally said my real name Pen" she said.

"But, I actually prefer the name you gave me" she giggled.

She simply accepted her new life and she seemed very comfortable with it.

 _That's how much she loves me._

Suddenly, my sweet girl gets a call from her cell phone.

 _She answers…it was her mother._

Immediately, she starts pouring out tears and makes gasping-like cries.

I heard her say "I miss you too mom".

 _She was missing her mother._

 _I hate seeing her this way._

Then she starts to look at me, looking worried and unsure.

Since I can read minds and conversations from afar, I heard what her mother was saying.

She wanted to visit and meet… _me._

Mother and daughter haven't bonded for a while. But, the thought of having a human being visiting the Neboilt house has always been out of the question. At the same time, I know my sweet girl needs her mother, and I don't think _one_ visit will hurt.

I hope I don't regret this, "She can viiizzzzit" I said firmly, while clenching my teeth together.

Her eyes widened and she came rushing over to me and we pressed our red lips together. I brushed her hair and gave her a chaste kiss.

"Thank you Penny, it's only for the weekend because she has to go back to California and work" she mumbled, still nervous, thinking that I am upset.

 _I actually couldn't describe of how I was feeling about this._

"I'll pay for her flight, since you can get money from anywhere Pen" she laughed.

We were supposed to pick up her mother from the nearest airport. We were standing in the area where you wait for the passengers to exit from the way to the plane. Sweet girl, looked really nervous that she kept swaying from side to side and kept tapping her shoes on the platform.

I looked toward her, "You ok sweet girl?" I asked her.

"Yes. Yes. Pen I am just a bit nervousited!" she said, sounding so jumpy.

"You're what?" I asked her.

"Nervousited…feeling nervous and your also excited" she explained.

 _I laughed, I knew that word was made up_.

Suddenly, my sweet girl starts jumping up and down and waving at a large women.

 _It was her mother._

She was your average plus-sized, hispanic women who looked like they eat a lot of what you call those flat-looking breads… _ummm tortillas?_ She had very short hair, and was wearing pants with a black top, which she applied over a black cardigan.

But also she had a lot of meat on her, she looked quite delicious.

Suddenly, sweet girl playfully elbowed my ribcage.

 _That actually kind of hurt._

They started hugging each other deeply and her mother turned and face towards me, "Who's this handsome young man?" she explained.

"Mom, this is Penny, my boyfriend of who I'm living with" she said to her mom.

Suddenly, she grabbed both of my cheeks and pulled me closer, "My, my, my what a nice structure you have, look at those cheek bones and those gorgeous, yellow eyes!".

"It's nice to meet you too!" I said, sarcastically.

"Mom" my sweet girl said, crossing her arms.

On our way back to the Neibolt house, sweet girl and her mother were singing very loudly along the way.

 _Already, I was getting pretty annoyed._

My eyes were seriously focused on the road, I kept sighing. 10 minutes later, we stopped a drive thru of a place called Mcdonald's because sweet girl and her mother were craving hamburgers. Sweet girl ordered a couple of hamburger meals, with drinks and some hot fudge ice cream sundaes.

"Mmm I haven't had a hamburger in a long time" sweet girl said, while munching on her meal.

 _Her human food cravings is one of the things that hasn't changed from the transformation._

"I can tell, you look so skinny Alexis" her mother explained.

Sweet girl chuckled, "I've been working out really hard and I changed my diet" she tried to explain, while her mouth was full of food.

"Was this Penny's idea?" Pennywise's eyes widened.

"Ummm, no" she giggled.

"Oh ok, did I ever mention that you look so pale? Why do you wear foundation that doesn't match your skin tone?" he rmother asked.

 _I couldn't help but burst into laughter after what she had just said. Sweet girl and her mother started to look dumbfounded and I kept laughing, slamming my hands on the steering wheel._

Sweet girl threw a wrapper at my face, "It's not funny!" she tried to act all mad.

I tried to catch my breath, "Sorry, sweet girl" he still chuckled, wiping an incoming tear from his eye.

"Pen, I got you an ice cream cone, here" she said, handing the ice cream towards me.

"Sweet girl, you know I don't eat that stuff" he explained.

"But humans love ice cream, just try it" she said.

I couldn't just say no to my sweet girl, and so I took one hand off the steering wheel and grabbed the ice cream cone. I took my first lick on a human dessert, and I eyes widen, "This is actually pretty good!" I said, then I started to eat the ice cream cone aggressively.

"Has he never has ice cream in his life?" her mother explained.

 _Sweet girl shrugged her shoulders._

"I guess not" she said.

"I got you some soda too, it's called Cherry coke" she handed his soda to him. Suddenly, Pennywise starts slurping the coke, and making inappropriate sounds.

 _Despite for Pennywise not being necessarily a human, he really had bad manners._

 _Sweet girl drinks her soda at the same time._

 _She loved Dr. Pepper._

"How long have you guys been together?" her mother said.

"It's going to be 2 months" sweet girl said.

"Wow, only two months and you guys are already living with each other and making a lot of money?" her mother said, looking surprised.

"Are you guys planning to get married?" she said.

"Mom, Pennywise and I are not, umm really into those type of customs" she said, nervously.

"Well why not, it's a once in a life time opportunity and it shows how much you two love each other. It also shows that you two are willing to make sacrifices and can go through tough times and hardships but still love each other" her mother said.

"Mom, it's still very early to think about that" she chuckled, while nervously looking at Pennywise.

 _She went back to drinking her soda, and also Pennywise._

"Well that's true…will you guys have any kids?", she asked.

Suddenly, Pennywise and sweet girl spit out their soda harshly, staining the car.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: The Runaway**

Since my mother came to visit, I was preparing for the worst.

 _Why wouldn't I be?_

 _I mean...It's Pennywise!_

 _He despises humans...period…_

My own mother was a human and I knew that he didn't want her to be here. While in his human form, I noticed him keeping a deep glare at my mother while she skimmed through the living room. His eyes did a flash of gold for a second, before changing back to blue.

 _I stared at him back and squinted my eyes…_

Seconds later, he walked out of the door while grabbing his pack of cigarettes.

"What a pretty house you have, except for the outside" my mom said.

"Hey, where is that boyfriend of yours?" she explained.

"He went to step outside and take a smoke"

"He smokes?" she questioned.

Before I could even answer her question, I started to feel nauseous. I held a hand firmly against my chest and tried to swallow my own saliva.

 _My mother noticed my reaction._

"Sweetie, are you ok?" my mom said with worry, helding a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm fine, it's probably the cigar smoke" I chuckled.

"Well you should tell him to stop if it makes you sick", mother said firmly.

"Mom don't start, he's outside" I said, before rushing to the toilet and started to puke.

My mother was freaking out about my sudden sickness, I was ok earlier. I think Pennywise heard my reaction and came inside the house since I heard footsteps.

"Sweet girl, are you ok?" my boyfriend asked.

"I don't know why I feel like this Pen" I sobbed.

"I don't feel so good…" I said, as Pennywise hugged me from behind while rubbing my stomach.

"Are you pregnant?" my mother randomly said.

Suddenly, Pennywise stopped hugging me, me and him looked at my mom with astounded eyes.

"What? Did you guys have unprotected sex?" she said.

"Mom! I can't get pregnant?" I said, sounding unsure.

"Um without a condom, you can sweetie!" she shouted.

"Your going to the doctor this instant" she said.

My mother started to grab me tightly on the arm, "Why are you, ow mom!" I shouted.

Pennywise got in between, "Ma'am please don't grab her like that" he said furiously.

"Stop! Dont tell me how I can't or can treat my own daughter" my mom yelled him Pennywise.

"Mom stop treating him like that, you guys barely met!" I explained to her.

"I dont care, he probably got you fucken pregnant!" she said.

"And?!" I pulled my arms harshly off from her grip.

 _I rubbed my arms…_

My mom looked at me looking surprised, "What if I am? It's not your decision to make mom, I have my own life with Pennywise and I should be able to do what I want!" I yelled at her.

My eyes glowed a golden color, I think my mom noticed.

 _I held Pennywise's hand._

He looked down at me, with an upset face expression.

"Fine, your right, I cannot tell you what you can or can't do….I'm going to step outside for a bit" she said, while walking outside.

I felt bad that I yelled at my own mother like that, we haven't fought like that for awhile.

Pennywise suddenly slipped his hand away from mine, "What's wrong?" I asked him. He looked really upset, and was breathing heavily. I was worried, so I pressed a hand on his shoulder but he pushed it away.

"What the hell Pennywise, really?!" I shouted at him.

He looked at me with golden eyes, "You are pregnant" he said.

"Pennywise, no I'm not, my mom was-"

"I heard it and sensed it inside you!" he suddenly shouted.

 _I was frozen stiff for like a good 10 seconds…_

I shedded a tear, "W-what are we gonna do?" I sobbed.

Suddenly he started to walk away, "I can't think of anything right now unfortunatley" he said.

He walked towards the door and I tried to stop him, "Excuse me?! Your just going to leave me hanging and not finish talking, get back here!-". I pulled his arm tightly with the strength that I had, and suddenly he takes a blow at my cheek with his transformed clawed hand.

I held my cheeks up tightly with my own hands while their were dripping in blood and bruning with pain.

Pennywise eyes grew very wide and he even shedded a tear, "S-sweet girl, I-I didn't-"

I was so furious at him and I ignored what he had to say, and I ran out of the door crying.

I ran as fast as my transformation left me, all I heard behind me was Pennywise shouting "Sweet girl!".


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Monster**

Pennywise's **POV** :

At that moment, I felt great sympathy for what I had done to my mate…

 _I hit her…_

 _I betrayed her…_

Never in my life spent with my mate have I ever laid a claw on her.

 _But_...now I have done it.

I have gone _too_ far…

But I couldn't help it...she was pregnant with a child.

 _Our child…_

I felt so numb.

I couldn't feel anything for that wretched thing!

 _But I did feel one thing_...I felt so bad that I betrayed my mate, watching her run away with her sobs makes my heart feel wrenched.

 _But_ , you have to understand, I am not meant to be a father... _period._

I've spent _soo_ long _hating children,_ that the thought of children has become a dead feeling to me.

I was born with this hatred of children.

There fear and blood is what sustains me, and it will never change.

I felt tears stung on my eyes, I began to pull my hair really hard out of fustration, stupidity, and anger. I tried to take deep breaths and so I took out another cigarette to light it up and smoke.

I just sat on the old stairs outside my house, trying to relieve my stress.

 _Trouble awaits…_

 _Her mother returns..._

She saw me outside, "Hey, sorry for what happened earlier, I just love her and worry about her yunno?" she explained to me.

Before I even spoke, I let out of few rings of smoke out of my mouth towards her, which made her cough.

"I know you love her, I do too" I said with my yellow eyes staring at her.

"Are you wearing contacts?" she questioned me.

"No" I said firmly.

She sighed, "Where is my daughter anyway?".

I looked down, "Sheeeee went out" I said.

 _She raised an eyebrow…_

"Weee had a small fight" I mumbled.

"So she needed a break from me" I said.

" _Figures._..was it about what I had said?...Its true!" She said.

"I know it is, but I dont blame her for it" I said.

"What does that supposed to mean?" she said, I just looked away puffing up my cigarette.

"Whats so bad about having a child anyway, Im sure you'll make a good-" she said, but I cut her off.

I hissed, "You wouldn't understand!".

Her brown eyes enlarged at the high pitched anger of my voice. I sighed, "I am not meant to be a father...and that's final" I said with fustration.

"That wretched thing would be better off dead" I explained, angrily.

Her mother looked like she was about to start brimming tears, "I can't believe you would say such a thing, it is a gift from god, a living creature" she said with anguish.

"Lady, like I give a shit about the thing, about you, and about all the filthy and disgusting stupid humans from this pathetic planet!" I roared, with my sharp teeth appearing and my glowy yellow eyes. I scared her so bad that she ran back inside the house, slamming the door of one of the rooms.

Sharp air was puffing out of my human nostrils, that is how angry I was. I had to look for my sweet girl and fix everything...I don't want to lose her.

Immediately, I ran to my car and roared the engine loudly. I turned my head towards one of my house windows and I saw my sweet girl's mother just staring blankly at me. For a second, I also quite felt bad for mistreating my sweet girl's mother that way, when I haven't even met her for long.

 _I am a monster…_

 _But her mother doesn't even know what we are…_

 _I also feel like she'll find out sooner or later…_

I can just imagine the reaction that she'll have when she finds out that I _...killed her daughter._


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 "The Bridge"**

I ran as far as my power can get me to….

 _I ran._

My very own mate has betrayed me, by the slash of his claws against my face.

He left me bleeding from my own dark blood...out of anger because of the child inside me.

Or the " _thing"_ he calls it…

I was so angry at him...but a part of me is saying that he _should_ be angry.

Pennywise was nowhere near capable in being a father to this child.

 _He will never be…._

Keeping this child will only bring danger to him or her, and possibly me. I don't know if

it will grow to be more human or more like Penny. If it takes more of my human genes, Pennywise will probably want it for a snack.

 _The thought of it just made me sick...I would have fainted._

 _Possibly, our relationship will end…_

 _That won't be good…_

"Oh god" I sobbed, tears brimming down my pale cheeks.

I clenched my shirt on my abdomen, trying to take deep breaths after my long run.

 _I ran into the town of Derry._

I was pace-walking, while looking at all of the people around me. I had a couple of eyes staring at me. They knew something was wrong with me, I looked nervous and I had a bloody cheek. Moments later, I spotted a CVS pharmacy and went inside. Immediately, I head into the " _Protection"_ section because I knew they would be pregnancy tests somewhere.

After paying my purchase, I went straight to their bathroom to take the test. While waiting for my results, I began to wash my face and wipe my cheek with some alcohol wipes I had in my small purse.

"AHHH!" I yelped, it stung like a mother-fucker.

I was wondering why I was feeling pain.

I shouldn't feel this much pain, it was weird.

5 minutes later, I get my first pregnancy results...it was _positive_.

Out of fustration, I threw the test at the wall, "Dang it!" I cried loudly. My body dropped to the bathroom ground and I couldn't stop crying.

I whimpered...and whimpered for awhile.

By the time I left the pharmacy, the sun was setting, it was getting dark. I didn't know what to do and where to go at the moment.

I didn't want to go back to the house today.

My mother is probably worried sick…

Pennywise...I'm not sure what he is thinking, I hope he doesnt hurt my mom out of anger too.

Half an hour later, I have reached the old water creek that leads all the way to the Neibolt house.

 _It was night already…_

Good thing my transformation equipped me with night vision. I walked carefully along side the creek, trying to be careful of the rocks I am stepping on.

 _So many water and rocks…_

Suddenly, I thought I heard tumbling footsteps right behind me. I immediately turned around and spotted two men. My sensitive nose already detected that these two have been drinking high amounts of alcohol. Once I noticed them walking faster, I began to run across the rocky, wet pavements.

"Lets get her!" one of them shouted to the other.

Two minutes of running later, I spotted a bridge tunnel. I went directly inside, hoping they wouldn't see me for the lack of night vision humans had.

The two men reached the bridge, "Dammit, where did she go!?".

"I can't see her, it's too dark", one of them said while reaching into their pocket to grab something.

 _It was a flashlight…_

 _They flickered the flashlight and pointed it straight into to the tunnel._

"I think we lost her man" one of them said with fustration.

You were probably wondering where I was.

I was holding on for dear life, hanging upside down in the tunnel. I didn't know I can climb up walls too, but it kind of saved my ass. Even though I can hang upside down, I don't think my power is too great to stay like this for long.

I was beginning to loose my grip, I was right above them.

Every second counted, my gravity power was slipping away.

 _Seconds later...I fell…_

 _I screamed…_

I fell on top of them.

One of them already took a hold of me around my neck while the other guy just watched. I was trying to take his arm grip off my neck, he was choking me. The other guy grabbed my face really hard and made me stare at him, "Wow, she's a beauty".

"Oh yeah...your so darn ugly" I spitted at his face.

He closed his eyes and wiped my saliva off his face.

He grinned, "You are a very naughty girl" he said before he laid a cold, hard slap on my face.

My face stung with the pain, especially from the clawed side.

My eyes were really blurry, but they were strong enough to make me noticed on of the guys unzipping their pants.

The other guy tried to hold me into a doggy-style position but I resisted and tried to shake the two guys off me.

I fought for all the strength I had left…

Then suddenly, I felt a sharp pain hit me in the abdomen.

I roared loudly...my eyes were bright yellow and my sharp teeth came out.

The two guys probably freaked out because they let go of me and I fell.

My weak body jammed against the hard, cold ground.

Suddenly, I heard a deep growl and noticed two yellow orbs or eyes in the air.

I knew who it already was and I was happy.." _Pennywise"_ , my _weak_ voice said. I heard the guys screaming out of their lungs while Pennywise was ripping and gutting them apart.

The kill scene was over so quickly and I noticed Pennywise rushing over to me.

"Sweet girl, I'm here" he spoke with anguish.

I reached my arm slowly to cup his cold cheek, "Penny, I'm so sorry" I cried.

"No, I should be sorry for what I've done to you", he whimpered.

"No...no...Penny your not meant to be a father to this child...I shouldv'e not been angry with you" I said slowly.

"It will be better if we did not had this child, we don't know if it'll be human or be like you", I said.

Pennywise cried, "I'll try to work something out sweet girl, I want you to be happy" he held my hand.

"I want you to be happy Pennywise" I teared.

"Besides...I rather be with the clown that I love" with all the strength I had, I pulled my mate close for a passionate kiss.

I felt the world around me darken.

"No, sweet girl! Don't leave me!" Pennywise cried while leaning his head against her chest.

He let out an utterly loud, crying howl.

His howl echoed so loud, probably the whole town would hear.

 _His mate was gone…_

 _The baby was gone too..._


	20. Chapter 20

"The Kick"

Pennywise's POV:

 _It was too late…_

Before I could even reach her, when I heard her agonizing cries...they hurt her.

The stabb from the knife left her bleeding from her abdomen where the baby was.

I already knew the baby was gone too.

My human heart was aching for the second time. This was the second time that I might lose my mate. Losing my mate was the only reason what I feared, I could care less about the unborn child.

Tears couldn't stop balling from my eyes, "S-sweet girl...don't leave me again".

"You can't go!", I cried.

I placed my palms on my face, I was feeling really fustrated.

 _This is so confusing…_

 _My sweet girl was supposed to be impossible to kill? The ritual made her into a immortal, killer being like me…_

 _But...something wasn't right._

Moments later, I picked up my mate and carefully carried her to the car. I placed her laying down on the car's back seats. I went to the back seats to sit next to her body and placed a palm over the bleeding wound.

I totally forgot to mention that I have the power to heal.

Why do you think bullets, bat swings, and getting punctured by the Loser's club didn't really bother me?

Anyways, I tried my best to concentrate to heal my mate's wound. My eyes are glowing into their bright, golden color and my mouth exposed the deadlights.

 _Instead of the deadlights making screams and mournful cries...these were the sounds of my sweet girl sounding so happy. I could even hear my own voice in their too._

I knew she was going to be ok. The wound was beginning to heal smoothly and I used every bit of energy I had from the deadlight to heal her.

 _Her wound was healed…_

 _But she is going to be unconscious for awhile._

Seconds later, I noticed something moving in her belly…

 _It was the baby…_

Not only did I bring my sweet girl back, but the baby was healed too and was kicking inside my sweet girl's tummy.

I placed my face close to my sweet girls abdomen to examine the movement of the baby.

I decided to place my full red lips onto my mate's stomach where the wound was…

Suddenly...something hit my chin and made from what it sounded like a deep growl.

My eyes glowed out of nowhere and I immediately backed away and went to the front of the car to start the engine.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 " **Questions"**

Pennywise's pov:

I was driving at a steady speed back to our home in Neibolt St. The only thing I wanted to do at this very moment was to get my mate home.

She needs to rest, despite what she's been through tonight.

 _It was all my fault…_

"Dammit!" I said, furiously hitting the steering wheel. "Stupid clown!".

My mate wouldn't been through this bloody mess if it weren't for my sudden reaction about the fuckin child.

I was trying to hold back some tears. I did not wanted to cry, not at this time. For now, I have to get my mate back home and deal with the bullshit her mother might give me.

Her reaction to her very own daughter being _passed out._

 _Like what can I tell her?_

We arrived home…

I carefully, cradled my sweet girl up in my arms and teleported into her room.

I gently placed her on the bed, trying to take off her blood-stained clothes.

 _Good thing her mother was asleep, I don't need her drama at this very moment._

While I was taking off her shirt, my hands stopped half way up when I noticed the baby kicking in her womb.

It was moving so much, that it seemed like it was going to rupture my sweet girl's abdomen open.

 _Then all of a sudden…_

 _(GASP)!_

 _My mate woke up._

I was delighted to see that my mate awoke from her sleep. I immediately noticed her placing a hand on her abdomen.

Her eyes squinted, her hands clutching on her shirt like if she was in pain.

"Are you alright sweet girl?" I said in worry. She turned her head towards me and had a stern look to her face, "Yeah, I'm fine" she moaned. I placed a hand on her arm but she pushed my hand away with a gentle force.

 _I was confused, was she still mad at me?_

"Yes, I'm still upset with you" she said furiously. "I might of apologized but your still at fault Pennywise for what you've done. You've gone too far for what you did. And you expect me to forget about it and move along? Nooo, sweetheart".

"Honey, I said I was sorry and I blamed myself for it. I teared those drunkin assholes to shreds and carried you home" I said, feeling upset.

"Don't….even remind me" she demanded.

"Now I have to figure out a way to explain this to my mom because I _know_ she'll question" she said.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of-" she cut me off.

"Don't you dare lay your hands on my mom Pennywise!" she shouted.

"Not that way sweet girl, _relax,_ everything will be ok", I said, trying to place my arm around her waist.

 _I wanted to calm her down…_

 _I changed into my true form._

"Come here with o'l Pennywise darling" I smiled with my now, red-painted lips.

My sweet girl noticed my transformation and gave me a slight smirk to her lips. She looked like she was close to tears, I don't like seeing her cry.

"No tears my love", I said smoothly as I reached a gloved hand out towards her. She hesitated for a second, but then my glove hand was replaced by her gentle touch. We began embracing each other for as long as we could, trying to forget about the past.

"Everything will not be ok, Pen" she cried into my ruffled chest. I looked down on her, "I know how much you hate this baby", she whimpered.

I didn't really know what to say, I want my sweet girl to be happy but this bab-"

"Let me ask you a serious question sweet heart. Do you want this child?" I questioned her. There was a sudden shocked expression in her face as she faced mine.

 _Tears brimming out of her eyes._

"I, I, I, -" suddenly, we heard a scream.

We turned towards the door, and it was her mom...seeing my true form.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 " **Truth"**

Reader's POV:

I was hysterically trying to make my mom settle down. After she encountered my boyfriend's true form...she went crazy.

"Why is their a fuckin clown in your room!?" my mom shouted. "I'm outta here" she said firmly before running towards the door. Before she can reach the door, I immediately used the speed from my transformation to go to the door.

Her eyes widened when she saw me sealing the way outside. "Mom, I can explain everything that you need to know. Please don't go just yet" I told her, sneering at her with my yellow, golden eyes.

"Ok. ok." she mumbled.

I knew my mom was really scared but I will try to soothe her as much as possible.

Moments later, I made my mom sit down on the couch while I tried to explain everything to her. How Pennywise is like a dark entity who takes his true form of a clown. That he has been around earth before time began and he satisfies his hunger from fear and blood from children.

 _And many other things...including what happened to me._

My mom had a shocking and confused expression on her face. She kept looking at me and Pennywise and would do this blinking thing with her eyes. "Mom, aren't you going to say anything?".

"So...your telling me that you gave up your normal human life, just so you can be with him and feed on innocent children?" she questioned me. Honestly, I didn't know what else to say to her other than telling her how much Penny means to me. "I know it's shocking and a lot to take in mom but Pennywise makes me happy. He loves me and he gave me a new life. I will never grow old and die".

My mom continued to stare at me; she was starting to be emotional.

"Think about it as how vampires are, I know you like vampires" I said.

"I think their cool but I will not be one just to be with him" my mom groaned. "You know what sweety, do what you want to with your life, go fuck it up" she vigorously said.

My mom began to whimper "I want to go home now". "Don't be like that mom, you don't understand!" I cried.

"Your right...I don't" she said.

"Get me a taxi to take me to the airport right away, I'll pack my things quickly" she mumbled.

 _The taxi came 10 minutes later._

My mom fast-paced to the car before turning around "Do you really think I'm enjoying this right now?" she asked me.

"No, but like I said mom, you have nothing against Pennywise" I firmly told her.

I noticed my mother looked in back of me and I knew she was looking at Pennywise. She gave him a sneer look to her face "Yes I do...for killing my daughter" she pointed at him.

I could tell Pennywise was getting pretty annoyed by her remarks.

"If you can't accept me being happy then I don't know what to tell you. I am having a child and I have a wonderful boyfriend and you can't be happy just because we're different" I mumbled.

I started to tear up. I wiped my tears off with my small fists. I noticed Pennywise hugging me from behind to comfort me "Its ok my love" he smoke softly before kissing my cheek. Then, he looked right back at my mom "I love your daughter and I do anything to keep her safe" he told her sternly.

"I hope you do" she told him.

 _Moments later, my mom walked into the taxi car and left._


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 " **Comfort"**

Pennywise's Pov:

 _The unforeseen departure of my sweet girl's mother left her heart broken…_

She couldn't stop crying for hours.

I always tried to find a way to comfort her by cradling with her and bringing her favorite food... _chinese take-out._

They were days that she didn't even want to eat. I try to convince her that she shouldn't starve herself over her emotions.

 _It'll make her weak…_

"I'm not hungry, thank you" she mumbled, when I showed her the chinese food. "Sweet girl, you need to eat" I said.

She ignored me with tears streaming down her face. Her eyes began to turn red from all of the crying.

I decided to head to the fridge to take out bags from the blood bank. Walking towards my mate, I sat down "If you will not eat your chinese food, at least take some blood".

She looked like she was resisting the offer for the way she stared at me with her big gold eyes "For yourself and the child" I whispered.

 _She nodded._

I helped her by lifting her head up and pouring the blood down for her to drink. She seemed relieved when she finished several pints of blood. It brought a smile to my face "You look a little better. Are you full?" I asked her.

"No. I want more" she said, her eyes a brightening gold.

Retreating more blood from the fridge, I decided to grab her long ruby hair with my left hand. Pouring in blood with the other.

"Ah" she moaned, while drinking the blood with her mouth wide open.

Her fangs retracted back out, revealing rows and rows like the jaws of a great white shark. Her moans and the sensation of watching my mate drink sensually, was making my length hard.

I couldn't take it anymore, I started to take my sweet girls clothes off. Her beautiful big breasts were hard to ignore. After pouring blood on her big breast I began sucking on her hard nipples "Pennywise...oh, yes" she moaned.

I wanted my mate to overcome her stress; to make her feel so loved, so aroused…

 _So ruined..._

My long tongue swirling around her hard nipples makes her twitch. I can tell she was trying so hard not to moan from my sensual actions "Oh god" she whimpered.

Licking every bit of the blood that were on her breast, I moved down towards her lower stomach. She quickly lifted her head up to look at me because she knew what I was going to do next.

I began licking right above her vaginal line in gentle, teasing wet strokes.

" _Please_ do it! I can't wait!" she groaned, baring her teeth at me. I chuckled, "Be careful what you wish for".

In that very moment, I went down and sucked on her favorite sensitive spot…

 _Her swollen pink clit._

 _Oh she fuckin craved it so much…_

I was torturing her "Oh yes! You know how my eat my pussy so well!" She yelled, arching her back. She was grabbing my head and pushing it down so aggressively so I wouldn't move.

 _My sweet girl tasted...so sweet_.

 _Like salty, sweet buttery popcorn…_

Eating her pussy was one of my favorite things to do.

 _You don't just lick a women's pussy…_

You have to treat it as if it was a lollipop. You _suck_ it, _lick_ it, and _eat_ it.

 _Pulling on her labias…_

"You like that sweet girl" I asked her, look at her with my blue crystal eyes.

She nodded frantically with her razor mouth gaped open.

 _She was sweating..._

I noticed her bucking her hips more now when I went back to her clit.

 _She is almost there..._

Seconds later, her legs began to spread wider apart. Her legs begin to tremble and her eyes began to roll back exposing only the whiteness of the eyes "I-I'm...almost...th-"

 _She reached her orgasm_.

I still had my mouth attached to her when she climaxed. She couldn't stop squirming.

 _I know the feeling was too much..._

"Pennywise, enough!" she yelled, trying to claw at me. I laughed.

"It's not fuckin funny!" she growled.

I wanted to stick my length inside her but I am afraid it would harm the child. I don't want my mate to be very upset at me for a accident.

The child in her abdomen was growing rapidly. It has not even been a week since I first found out she was carrying something in her. But who knows how long it's been in there.

It was still growing abnormally too fast compared to a normal human gestation cycle.

It looked like it just passed its first trimester.

Besides, the baby has been moving a lot more now.

 _I think I knew why.._

My mate drank some blood…

Whatever my mate eats or drinks..it goes straight to the child.

I have a feeling the baby loves the blood more.

 _This tells me the baby will most likely be a killer…_

 _Maybe more like me..._


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Regrets**

 **(2 months later)**

 _My conscious was right…_

This was nowhere near a normal human pregnancy. My belly has extended massively that it looks like the size of a watermelon. I couldn't even see my very own feet, let alone going to the bathroom has been a pain in the ass lately.

I can't even reach down to clean myself, so I take forever in the bathroom. Not only that, doing my business is what hurts. Pennywise always offers to help but I always reject his offer.

He is always on protective mode around me now. He doesn't usually go out and hunts as often as he did before. He feels very uncomfortable leaving me alone for so long due to my current condition.

Even though he was very defensive to me, he was still feeling very insecure about the child inside me.

 _He has not changed and still despises kids._

 _Still hunts them down and feeds on their flesh and fear._

 _My nose always crinkles whenever I smell it on him. I can tell what he ate from a mile away._

 _But whatever_

 _I can't change that about him...it's in his deadly nature._

During my pregnancy, my diet was mostly on the flesh and blood of animals, occasionally on human food.

Pennywise will hunt down for me and come back either with a dead deer carcass, rabbit, cat, or some kind of bird.

I had a huge appetite and had gained a lot of weight.

 _Damn..._

 _The thought that never left my mind was, how are we going to work together caring for this baby if he does not approve him or her?_

The gender is unknown because he doesn't even bother to take me to a hospital to get a ultrasound.

"I am not taking you a hospital at this time or when the time comes, it's too risky, they don't know what we are" Pennywise commanded to me, sounding so upset.

My eyes went wide, "Bu-but where am I supposed to give birth then?" I asked him. He ignored me and sighed, "We'll figure it out when the time comes".

"We don't got enough time Pen, I could be giving birth anytime soon!" he turned to face me with his bright yellow eyes and his lips were pouting, like if he was thinking of something to do or say.

 _It was true…_

Birth is near due to the fact of how big my belly was, it was not a normal human gestation time.

"Listen, I don't know why your acting my everything is my fault?! You should know that I am not meant or made to be a father honey. Flesh from children is what I crave, what I live for. I never wanted children in the first place. PENNYWISE is NOT meant to have CHILDREN!" he yelled at me.

I tried to hold back tears.

"Well, you've been on this so-called pathetic planet you say before time was even made and you even forget or are stupid to even realize this baby was made because you stuck your own FUCKIN DICK inside me!" I roared.

Pennywise yellow eyes widened and it appeared he was grinding his teeth.

Holding back anger towards me.

He sighed "Fine. You win." he said, walking to the front door.

"Where are you going!" I shouted at him, fast- pacing to the door to stop him.

"I'm going out!" he shouted, before slamming the door in my face. Pennywise has never treated me this way before for awhile now. We should've used protection when we had sex. Now if feels like we are going to keep fighting if I do keep this baby, let alone we might break our relationship.

 _I didn't want to break up with Penny._

 _He's my everything. He gave me a new life, a house, and love._

Ever since he know I was pregnant, he wasn't as cuddly, and he didn't want to touch me that much. I miss it. I miss pennywise.

I walking to the couch and just sat down.

I whispered to myself, "Is this the right thing to do?"

 ******Attention to all my readers!******

 ***If you haven't heard yet, I have made a fanfiction story on the Rob Zombie Halloween movie with Michael Myers. It's going to have some spoilers but there will be changes! Story is called "Halloween: Possession". I hope you guys will love it!**

 **Oxoxoxo Micheal Myers oxoxoxox**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: The Bar**

(Pennywise's Pov)

 _Another fight between me and my mate…_

Thanks to the wretched thing that is taking over my sweet girl's body. Causing her mood swings, body pain, sickness, and it's creating our fights.

 _I blame it…_

 _I really do; I'm not sorry about it._

I can't even mate with her, or touch her, and it's driving me crazy. I didn't forget that sex is the main cause of reproducing, but I didn't think it was possible. I take in many forms and she use to be a normal human.

 _Didn't even know that I was even viable._

 _But I can't help it…_

I didn't mean to yell at my mate but I _couldn't help_ it!

Now I may lose my mate again…

 _My heart was sore..._

I settled myself down at a local bar in town, drinking away.

"More whisky please" I called to the bartender. The bartender came to my way and poured me another drink "Celebrating today man?" he asked me.

"You can say that" I replied, chugging down the burning, cold liquid down my esophagus.

"That's fucking good" I whispered to myself.

"You know what, give me the whole bottle, my man" I said to the bartender, randomly throwing a small stack of cash at him. His eyes widened from the amount of money and nodded, leaving the bottle to me.

I couldn't help but notice this women staring at me, few chairs down to the left of me. She looked like a blonde girl, with blue and red hair dye on each side of her head. Wearing ripped jeans and a red crop top.

 _Slut much…I can almost see her bra._

She was smiling widely at me, I just rolled my eyes and tried to look away.

She didn't smell good anyway.

 _Too much perfume._

She was wearing so much makeup as well, like a freaking clown.

 _Oh wait, I am one._

My eyes began to be all drowsy and my head felt weird.

I think I had to much alcohol.

"Heya!" said the women, who just came to sit next to me.

I turned and blinked as much as I can to have a better glimpse at her, "hi" , thats all I sad.

"Hahahahahahaha" she giggled, never retrieved the smile from her face.

She decided to rub my shoulder "What's your name, handsome?" she said.

"Pennywise" my voice slurred from the alcohol.

"Ha-ha-ha, what a cute name! I'm Harlie" she giggled, poking my cheek bones, twirling her colorful hair.

Obviously I could tell she wanted to fuck me, since my good looks always carry it away.

But she was also kinda annoying but she was bit odd, in the good way.

I finally smiled back, "You must be new here, I have never seen you around here before" I said to her.

"And how can you tell mister?" she stared at me, giving an evil gaze at me.

 _Something is different about her._

I sighed, "Because young lady, I know everyone in this pathetic town" I sneered at her, with my orange eyes.

She froze, wiping her smile away, then her smile came back.

"Oooooh, what you stalk everyone in this town?" she said, coming to my face and touching my hair.

I quickly pushed her hand away, "Don't do that".

"Awwwww, why is their a women involved?" she laughed.

"Y-yes" I said.

"Ha-ha-ha, then why are you over here? And not over there?" she questioned.

 _I didn't answer her…_

"Women problems?" she asked, smiling.

"How'd you know?" I said.

"Oh darling…" she said, stroking my hair in back of my ear. "I know everything".

"I'll tell you what, I can make me feel all better. Let's take this outside" she giggled.

 _She slowly grabbed my hand and lead the way outside._

Immediately, the alcohol has taken over me. We were pressing our lips together, very sloppy.

Her lips were like candy-flavored and her breath smelled like an aroma of bubble gum.

I began to press her small fragile back against the wall and started to play dominance on her.

She couldn't stop laughing, making sensual moans at the same fuckin time.

 _This girl was odd...very odd...but I liked it._

But this also felt really wrong...this wasn't my _sweet girl._

"She is not my mate, my queen" I thought to myself suddenly.

I immediately pulled back from our kiss and stared into her eyes again, my eyes given her a deep glare.

I was trying to fight the alcohol that was taking over my head.

Fustration already appeared on her eyes "Hey, why'd you stopped? We were going to have fun!" she whined.

"I-I can't do this, I'm sorry" I mumbled, pushing her away. Her back hit against the wall and her mouth gaped open, "Ruuuuude!" she yelled.

Ignoring her, I kept walking until suddenly my head was hit hard with something. I fell to the ground really fast and held my head from the thumping pain. I looked up and she was holding a hammer-like thing, showing her angry eyes towards me.

"What da fuck!?" I shouted at her.

She chuckled, "Dont you dare leave me like that!" she screamed.

She threw the hammer aside and pulled out a small pocket knife from her purse. Running straight towards me, she tried to stab me but I got up really fast and dodged her strike.

 _She was behaving very mad!_

 _And laughing about it? Is she a psychopath!?_

 _Is she one of my kind?_

I tried to get away from her striking me with the knife. I even tried to teleport myself but I couldn't.

" _Shit! Stupid whisky!" I thought._

My legs were giving up on me, then out of nowhere, she got me on my shoulder.

" _Ahhhhh!"_ I cried.

" _That actually fucking hurt!" I told myself,_ painfully retrieving the knife out of my shoulder.

"Ha-hahahahhahaha!" she laughed, maniacally.

"Now you know how it feels to feel pain" She growled.

She began walking towards me in a predator-like fashion, holding her hammer in one hand.

"I'm going to count to threeeee, then I'm gonna whack yeah!" she said, smiling.

"1...2" she counted, lifting her hammer way up in the air. Before she could even say three, I slashed her stomach using my clawed hand. Finally I had the strength to do that again.

I watched as she stayed still, eyes widened, mouth open, while her hot, steamy intestines came gushing out of her stomach.

 _Finally,_ she slammed to the ground.

 _Still smiling…_

"That bitch is crazy" I thought.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Pain**

(Readers Pov)

So much to think about…

 _Very little time…_

Anxiety beginning to take its toll on me…

I didn't know what to do, now that he left without telling me where he was going. I can see the anger in his voice and his golden eyes. How the flare in them can nearly blind you.

 _The brightness, demon eyes._

The hissing in his tone, like if he was an angry snake ready for strike.

I decided to stay on the couch while watching television. Hugging my legs, compressing my pale face to my knees, sobbing.

 _Will Pennywise come back?_

 _If I didn't have this baby, will everything go back to normal?_

Stepping off the couch, I slowly walked to the kitchen. I reached in the utensil drawer, clutching firmly on a kitchen knife.

A broken sob escaped my throat as I held the knife up in the air, being ready to take in the pain and kill my baby.

I closed my eyes "Ok, you can do this, your immortal" I whispered to myself.

 _Tears wouldn't stop streaming from my eyes…_

"I-I'm sorry" I mewled.

Before I was about to plunge the knife in me, something grasped my hand with great force.

 _It was Pennywise…_

He stared at me with his now blue eyes, with a look of worrisome and shock.

"Let go of the knife!" he shouted.

"No, l-let go! I need to do this!" I screamed at him. He tried to use his power to pull the knife away but I tried to also take it using mine. It's like we were playing tug-of-war with the knife.

My arms trembling beneath his grip.

"Your such a stupid girl!" he said.

"Maybe I am, but this is for the best Penny" I cried.

He took the knife away from me and threw it across the living room. He held both of his hands on my shoulders "Sweet girl, you didn't need to do that to yourself" he said.

I cried "Y-yes I did! You left me to go drink, I can smell it on you. Also, I smell another female on you, don't even tell me you didn't fuck with her" I sobbed, slamming my body to the kitchen floor, panicking.

Pennywise got down on his knees and hugged me "Sshh shh s-sweet girl, I didn't have sex with her. But to be honest with you, I did make out with her when I was drunk".

"Seeee, you cheated. You cheated on me you fucker!" I punched his arm multiple times.

Pennywise held her punching hands "It was a mistake, I shouldn't have said those things. I shouldn't have left to the bar to go have some drinks bu-"

"But what?!" I yelled.

Penny's eyes watered "Your the only thing that keeps me happy. I'll never have a another girl take your place, I'm just afraid that this baby will take my place for you to love me".

 _I was shocked from what I heard from Pennywise's lips..._

 _He was afraid I wouldn't love him as much as the baby..._

He closed his eyes and streams of tears began rolling down. I began to cup his cheeks and let him look at me "That will never happen Pennywise. This child will never take your place, you will always be my number one. No matter what. You gave me a new life, you saved me couple times, and you never killed me as a human" I mewled.

"I will always love you...Mr. Wise" I whispered to him.

A smile tugged on his now red lips, after he now changed to his true form. He leaned

over to me and gave me a soft kiss to my lips and slid his tongue into my mouth.

Seconds later, his kisses became more rough and deep this time. He began to hold me up and made my legs wrap around his waist as he sat me down on the kitchen counter. I grabbed his red-orangy hair roughly as I tried to press my tongue further in his sweet tasting mouth. My long tongue scraping against his teeth and sliding in every corner in his mouth.

 _A deep moan escaped his lips…_

Suddenly, I felt something wet and hot pouring out between my legs. I quickly parted my lips from Pennywise's and looked down in shock.

 _It was time..._


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: Birth**

A sharp, stabbing pain ripped through my abdomen. Pennywise's gloved hands still resting on my shoulders, I leaned down putting my forehead on his chest. Trying to fight the pain " _P-penny, it's time_ " I mumbled.

His blue eyes quickly looked down, noticing the amount of blood and fluids that is coming out me. He had a shocked expression to his pale white face, then he immediately put me down from the counter.

I clenched onto my abdomen "I need to go to a hospital Pen" I growled, trying to take slow breaths.

"You can't go to the hospital sweet-heart, we'll never know what the child might be. You know what we are and we have to be discreet" Pennywise said, sounding nervous.

Another painful contraction hit me "AAAH! IT HURTS!" I cried.

 _Pennywise must be nervous as hell. This was going to be his first time experiencing what women go through at birth…_

"I'm going to take you the bed, your going to have to give birth here" he said.

Before he was about to help me walk, I stopped him "Wait! Water is better" I said. He tilted his head, not understanding what I meant " _Water birth_ , fill up the bath with r-really w-warm water" I stuttered, fighting the pain. Pennywise nodded frantically making his bells on his attire jingle.

I just stayed standing, leaning against the kitchen counter. This pain was unbearable, that I looked up the ceiling crying, hoping the bath would fill up fast.

Thank goodness it did when Pennywise gestured to me that it was _ready._ He helped me walk to the bathtub. I tried to walk as carefully as possible because while I was moving, more blood will come out of me. I didn't want to slip and harm myself and the baby.

 _Then I just remembered...I had to take my clothes off._

Pennywise noticed my fustration and sighed "Here, let me help" he whispered softly. Good thing I didn't have major contractions right now but it'll come anytime soon. Pennywise slowly slipped off my shirt and cautiously took off my blood-stained sweats and underwear.

 _I was clearly naked in front of him, with a really large stomach._

 _I felt a little embarrassed that I started to blush._

 _His nose started to crinkle. He was probably smelling the odor of the blood._

I slowly got in the bath, with the help of Pennywise, I sat down on the tub floor. The warm water rose up to below my breast and Pennywise sat down next to me outside the tub. The water helped me relax a little, soothing my pain a bit while I focused on the warmness of it.

I leaned my head on a towel that Penny provided, taking slow and steady breaths.

I began to make a long moan, then Pennywise began to caress the back of my head. "Ooooooooooh" I moaned.

 _It fucking hurt.._

 _I'm not even sure if I am fucking 10 centimeters dilated. Labor can take hours or even a day or two._

A sharp pain hit me again and I cried loudly, startling Pennywise "It's ok sweet girl, it'll be over soon" he said, still caressing my head.

"Where's the epidural when you need it" I mumbled, giggling slightly.

He tilted his head "What's that?".

"It's a needle that goes in a space in the spine to numb the pain" I said, watching him gesture an "oh" to his red painted lips.

 **(20 minutes later)**

The contractions were getting worse by the minute. It was so painful that I kept switching positions in the tub. Pennywise never left my site, except when to get me a cold water but that didn't help. He noticed me repositioning myself to a frog-like state, except I was standing on my knees.

He was trying his best to help, even though he had no birth experience. I couldn't blame him for what he is.

I hung my head low, squinting my eyes... _fighting._ A cracked sob escaped my lips when a big contraction came "Oowwww…." I growled, tears brimming my eyes. My eyes were now a yellow color, probably from the pain.

My eyes opened with surprise as I felt hands wrap around my waist. He was in his human form, comforting me in the tub. A small smile escaped my lips.

"Feel better" he mumbled.

I chuckled "Not really, but I'm glad your in here with me".

"Just breath slowly" he demanded me. I nodded. His next move surprised me, he slow brought his hand to my area and gently pushed two fingers inside me. I yelped in pain but I think I knew what he's doing.

"I-I can't feel anything" he said, retrieving his hand back that his now covered in blood. He closely examined his hand and retrieved his hand to his nose to smell "Penny, you sicko!" he jolted up to my sudden yelling.

"What? It's blood and I wanted to see if it tastes good" he gazed at me slyly, before licking some blood.

"I whined "Penny, your not helping. I'm not even dilated yet" I cried, leaning my head down again.

30 minutes later, I let out a inhuman scream due to really painful contractions and it felt like my pelvis was cracking.

"You need to push sweet girl" Pennywise reminded me. I was still in my frog-like position while penny was in back of me.

I nodded to his request and started to push hard. I kept taking deep breaths and kept on pushing.

 _Again and again..._

I felt him reach down to my vaginal opening "I think I feel the head…" he whispered. "Keep pushing sweet heart, the head is almost out" he firmly said.

I yelled in such agony. It felt hot and it was such a burning pain searing through my vagina.

 _It burned really bad._

"The head is out!" he said with surprise. I couldn't look down or reach to feel what he is feeling because of this never-ending pain.

I gasped "I'm getting tired Pen".

"No sweety, don't give up, were almost there ok" he said nervously, caressing my cheek.

"Two more big pushes" he told me. I nodded then I gave whatever strength I had left to do the final two pushes.

 _I heard a small gasp from Pennywise before I heard a cry…_

 _It sounded like a baby's cry…_

Pennywise still in his human form, walked in front of me holding a small pink baby. It was so small that it nearly covered his two large hands combined. A cry of happiness and relief escaped from me, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"I-It's a boy" I heard Pennywise mumble.

 _A small pink boy..._

He carefully handed the small bundle of pink to me as I laid down on my back, still in the warm water. The baby opened it's eyes and his eyes appeared golden like his father's. Pennywise noticed the eyes and he gave a slight smirk to his lips and his eyes widened a bit.

I moved the baby toward my breasts so see if he was hungry.

He started suckling on my teats, drinking my milk.

"Hiiiiiii, Penny" I said to the child.

Pennywise tilted his head "What did you call him?" he asked.

"That's the name I chose... _Penny_. _Just Penny_. He has a bit of _you_ in him" I smirked at him.

He smiled "He does, I like that name".

Suddenly, the baby started to look at Pennywise still suckling on my milk... _his birth father._ I looked at Pennywise which had an expression of confusion or he just didn't know what to do.

"I need to get out of the bathtub soon, I wanna lay in bed. Will you carry him while I get ready" I said. Pennywise nodded and gently took the baby from me, while I got up, still in pain from my sudden experience.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: Cries**

(Pennywise's Pov)

Agreeing to do the favor for my mate, I slowly walked to the living room while carefully holding her child, so she can get changed and be more comfortable.

 _Our child…_

I still couldn't believe, that in fact, I am a father now. I tensley held Penny in my long arms, feeling really agitated. This child would not stop crying; it was annoying. It was probably hungry since it hardly drank any milk from my sweet girl's breasts. The thought of it sent shivers down my spine; I should've been the only one who gets to suck on those?

I've _painstakingly_ waited 5 minutes with this crying child in my arms.

 _Where was my mate? What's taking her so long?_

I let out a hard sigh and decided to look for her. Right away, I found her sleeping in our bed; probably really tired from the birth.

" _What now? She left me with this wretched child?!" I hastily thought._

Immediately, I closed the door to where my sweet girl was sleeping, and forcefully put our baby on the couch. It kept crying and crying; I began covering my ears and walk awkwardly in circles.

"Be…. _quiet_ " I growled at him.

 _Nothing…he still cried._

"Shut up!" I roared at him, baring my sharp teeth and gazing my eyes on him. The baby jumped and looked stunned from my sudden outburst.

 _But then, something he did shocked me...he began to laugh?_

 _Penny was laughing at me?_ "Stupid child" I mumbled.

He kept gurgling in laughter, reaching his baby palms at me. "What?" I said, staring down at the looks of the child. He was very small, pale skin with a slight rose color on his chubby cheeks; his lips had such a pink tint on it. He had dark brown hair and his eyes were a crystal blue now; which then flashed golden.

 _Yup...he is my child_.

My eyes quickly got the attention of my child making a pouty face.

 _Oh no...was he going to cry again?! I thought._

Knowing he was hungry, I kept trying to think of a way to make him stop crying. Then something popped in my head; he is not all human. I quickly floated myself towards the refridgerator, pulling out a pint of a blood bag. I placed some of the blood in a new bottle my sweet girl bought. Reappearing myself in front of my son made him laugh again. I sat myself down on the couch, cradling him before placing the bottle with my gloved hand in his mouth. Surprisingly, he took it and drank.

 _Thank goodness, the cries have vanished._

Penny closed his golden eyes and drank peacefully.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Care

I woke up with a harsh gasp, as if someone threw me a bucket of ice cold water. Looking to my surroundings, I was on my bed. My golden eyes widened to the disappearance of my little pink baby "Pennywise!" I yelled, feeling worried.

While I panickingly searched my bed, the door swung open revealing my mate. "Are you ok? You past out on the bed so I left you alone" he said calmly.

I didn't even care what he said "Where is he?!" I growled at him, baring my teeth. Pennywise blue eyes widened at my sudden outburst. He sighed and turned to walk out of the room. I was preparing for the worst, then finally, he came in with a pink thing wrapped in a blanket.

He slowly gave him to me "Here he is".

I held my baby with trembling hands, checking to see if any damage was caused while I was out "Don't worry, he's fine" he said, looking at me with serious eyes.

I looked straight at him "I'm sorry, it's just…" he cut me off.

"I know...you don't have to say it. I won't harm him, only because I know how much he means to you. But...this doesn't change the way I feel about children. They are the reason to sate my hunger and what keeps me moving...you didn't forget about that sweet girl, did you?" he said, putting my chin up with his gloved finger and with his hungry eyes.

I tried to hold back my tears while looking at him "O-ok, I know". I looked down at my little Penny, he was sleeping.

"Thank you, for not eating him" I said, holding back a chuckle.

He chuckled and rolled his eyes "Anything for you, my popcorn". "I guess...I'm going have to share him with you now…" he said.

I looked at him dumbfounded, from his sudden comment, my lips went to a smirk. "That is something that will be hard to get used too" he said, before he turned around and left me in the room. The tears I was holding back, finally streamed down my pale face, dripping on my baby.

I am so grateful that I had this child and he didn't harm it, but, when you have someone in your life who wants nothing to do with him, it hurts. I rubbed my child's baby hair "At least, I have you, my sweet Penny" I whispered to him.

2 hours later, Penny woke up with a cry. I knew he was hungry because a baby has to like feed every 3-4 hours a day. I tried to have him suck on my teet, but he was refusing this time. "Why are you crying, you drank my milk earlier" I said to him.

Pennywise turned his head from the couch, watching me with his glare. I knew he was already getting pretty annoyed from his cries. His hatred for children will make the care for this child even harder. I settled him down in his tiny, rocker bed. I turned it on so it can automatically rock the chair by itself, hoping it would help a little.

I quickly started to prepare infant milk formula, thinking he would like it better than my milk. I turned around and jumped to the large, tall body of Pennywise in front of me.

"You know...he is not human right?" Pennywise said, slyly.

I blinked my eyes out of confusion, then it hit me "Blood.." I whispered to myself

"Ding, Ding, Ding, Dinng!" he said, poking my nose.

I prepared another bottle, but, this time with the blood we had in the fridge. I gave it to Penny and he started to sniff it, then he took it. My eyes widened from his sudden attempt to take in blood. I looked at Pennywise "You knew this is what he wanted?".

 _He nodded._

"I mean, I was about to give him milk before, but then I came to realize he is not all necessarily human...so I was assuming he liked blood and I was right" he said with a smirk.

"Wait? You fed him before?" I asked him, surprised he took a first step into caring for a child. His eyes suddenly hardened at me "Yes...I only did it because you slept and he wouldn't stop crying. Thankfully, blood made him quiet down" he said with a tone.

I sneered my eyes at him, before a small smile crept on my red lips "Well...thank you again for feeding him while I was out".

I went over to my mate and placed a kiss on his pale cheek; my tongue glided against it as well, licking him like a dog. A sudden moan escaped from him "Y-your welcome" he said, rubbing his cheek.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: Tired**

(Reader's Pov)

The first week was really quite dramatic, but after days went by, everything started to settle down; making things a whole lot easier. My mate and I haven't been at each other's throats as usual; for the reason of the existence of our new and only son. Despite Pennywise's hatred for children, he has become more liberal around him.

It was my job to take care of him, being for what he is, I can't blame him. But sometimes I still wished he will at least be more permissive. His daily schedule would be to hunt when he's hungry, and then he'll come back; sit down on the couch or sit on the porch outside to smoke a cig. He usually lets me be, and tries to be as far away from lil Penny. The only help he gives me is bring back some flesh and blood, and sometimes hands me a small stack of cash; which he probably stole.

Penny is also growing very rapidly…

It has only been 2 weeks since his arrival, and his growth is very equivalent to a 2 year old child. Penny can walk, run, and he does have huge appetite for blood; sometimes he'll take some human food. Chicken nuggets with ketchup being his favorite meal. He can be also stubborn, when he doesn't listen and sometimes uses his telekinesis power to mess around.

No matter how many times I say no to him, he will never listen until I start yelling. He loves to make things float around in mid-air and would occasionally make things break or tumble on top of me and Pennywise. Pennywise would huff in frustration and take a walk outside to catch some air; leaving me to do the work.

Pennywise is right about one thing; our son loves balloons, like literally. Sometimes Pennywise would put the effort into calming his son with a balloon or two. Like father and son.

I haven't been working a lot lately, ever since my son's arrival. Since I don't trust Pennywise taking care of him and there is no way he's falling into the hands of a complete stranger. I wish I went back to work to make some money but Pennywise said that for what we are; I don't need a job or live as one….we can do what we want.

I 100% agree with him but at the same time; I am still part human.

I still want to finish my veterinary career but for now; it'll have to be on hold.

It was the middle of December, the cold weather is finally here. Derry town has been starting to snow and get really cold. At least the cold doesn't affect any of us, I thought, watching people in the street shoveling snow, tossing snowballs, and wearing their winter attire. Good thing the Neboilt house came with a fire place; I'm thankful for my mate for it.

Penny was snuggled in a blanket, resting on the couch, his head laying on my thigh. I caressed my pale hand over his brown hair, fingers gliding through the thin strands of hair. I was tired from the day's work that I didn't realize I was drifting away to sleep. As time went on, I wasn't fully asleep as I was aware of a soft hand rubbing against my cheek; along with a slight peck on my forehead.

I slowly opened one of my eyes, my eyes not fully adjusted, picked up a tall figure placing a hand over Penny's head. Both my eyes fluttered open, I suddenly felt him withdrew his hand back and placed it again on my cheek "Hi" I heard him say, the voice belonging to the human formed Pennywise.

I gave him a tired smile "Hey" was all I can say before my eyes closed shut again. In seconds, I felt myself being lifted carefully off the couch, only hearing the sounds of footsteps. Next thing, the couch was replaced by a soft mattress, then everything became dark.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: Chainsaw**

(Pennywise's Pov)

As I walked to the front porch of the Neboilt house while grasping onto a fresh carcass of some sort of dog, my eyes wandering to my surroundings for any suspicion, before stepping inside.

Something felt a little off...the house was too quiet. Placing the keys back in my pocket, I quickly picked up a sight of my mate resting on the couch; Penny cradled against his mother. 'She must had a rough day with me' I thought, letting out a deep sigh before placing the dog on the kitchen counter. Trying to be as quiet as possible as I approached them; it was a beautiful sight, seeing them sleep so peacefully together.

I walked closer to the couch and gently held a hand out, caressing my mate's cheek and placed her a soft kiss on her forehead. She stirred slightly but did not awaken. Next, I placed my hand on my son's head, stroking a thumb on his head. I held my hand back as I noticed my mate stirred and slightly opened her golden orbs. "Hi" I whispered to her, trying not to make such a commotion. "Hey" she said back, with a tired voice. Within seconds, she drifted back to sleep again.

They both look so tranquil in their sleep, it would be ashame to disturb them from this state. I sighed, before lifting my sweet girls unconscious body in my arms; carrying her bridal-style. I slowly walked into her bedroom and placed her gently on the bed. Before I closed the door quietly, I approached the couch again, tilting my head to one side, gazing at my son.

I carried him over my shoulder very cautiously before placing the small blanket over him to make him warm; even though the cold probably would affect him, but still. 'He is very light' I thought. His next move surprised me, he wrapped one of his small arms around my neck, nuzzling his face against the crook of it. My body felt stiff because I wasn't used to a child embracing me this way. Not in my whole entire life.

My arms hung limb on the sides, unsure of what to do. "Daddy?" I froze, suddenly hearing the smallest voice beside me, say such a word. Did he really just call me daddy? He is supposed to be afraid me, despise me, scream at my existence, but yet, he is my son. I sighed before I answered back "Yes?".

'Where's mommy?' He barely said above a whisper. "She's sleeping, let's not wake her up, ok?" I said, he nodded.

"Are you still sleepy?" I asked him. "A lil, I'm also hungry" he said. I placed him down on the couch "Wait here, I'll make you some food ok?" I told him, he nodded slightly, fear appeared in his eyes.

I prepared him a bottle of fresh, warm blood from my recent kill. I stabbed the dead dog in the side of the neck where the corotery artery was and have it drain down into the bottle. I approached him and handed him the warm, copper liquid...he took it and drank it with ease. A small smile crept onto my red lips and I decided to place a hand and rub his back in circles. He flinched from my touch and suddenly approached me, making me stiff again, and cradled his body against mines now. Again, I wasn't sure of what to do now, all I can think of, is watch some quiet tv. I quietly reached for the remote, turned on the tv, putting it on the volume really low. I skimmed through the channels until it stopped at the "The texas chainsaw massacre".

At first, I thought my son would be scared on these types of movies, but boy I was wrong. He kept chuckling and cheered quietly as the bulky mass murder, Thomas Brown Hewitt, would slice his chainsaw into the bodies of people. Their intestines draining out, crimson liquid splattered everywhere; it was very messy. It didn't really scare me at all but I am very clean when it comes to taking lives of my kills. I make sure no evidence is left behind for the sake of my mate and I; now our son.

As the movie approached to the end credits, I spoke to him "So, do you think he's cool?". He nodded, "Yeah, but not as cool as you are daddy. Your a cooler killer" he chuckled. I eyes widened from his answer and I couldn't help but laugh a little with him...my son.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32: Truck**

(Reader's Pov)

I woke up, still feeling groggily but I managed to get up anyway. Before I stepped foot off my bed, I froze. Wait a minute...wasn't I sleeping on the couch with Penny cradled against me in his covers? My heart began palpitating and I quickly tried to get of the bed as fast as my body can take me...epic fail...my body fell, landing head first.

The worn house shook along with my heavy weight slamming against the wooden floors. I decided to lay still for a bit, hands pressed against my head, fighting this unbearable headache.

I slowly stood up and frantically started searching for Penny. Dashing for Penny's room first, I gasped, realizing the bed was empty. Covering my mouth while tears were already forming in my eyes. Where was he? My poor baby...did Pennywise eat him?

Immediately, nausea was already hitting me and I felt dizzy. I looked everywhere in the house and there was no sign of those two. Suddenly, my mind was filled with rage. I stood to my full height, hands clenched, bright golden eyes, teeth baring. 'I swear, if he managed to hurt my -' my thoughts were interrupted from the sound of the door clicking. The front door opened, revealing the tall figure of human Pennywise or should I say 'Bill Skarsgard'.

Pennywise turned and smiled "Hey swee- AAAH!" he shouted, as I pounced on him, slamming his body hard on the cold floors. My hand took a hold of his neck and he tried to fight back. I gave him an angry, death glare and used all my power to try to hurt him; he hurt my baby.

"S-Sweet girl, what the hell!?" he grumbled, trying to take my hand away to breathe. "I know what you did to Penny, Pennywise, I know you did something to him. I know how much you hated our son but to kill him, to do this?! I'll make you pay!" I growled at him, showing my many rows of sharp fangs. He looked at me all scared and confused "You, you think I would hurt him?!" he growled back, looking angry now. "Yes because you're a child-eating asshole!" I yelled, giving him a cold hard slap across the face.

"All right, thats it!" he yelled, using his strength and pushed me off of him, making me land on my back. Pennywise got up, rubbing his face from my impact and came marching up to me. He loomed his body over me and held me down, looking straight into my eyes with a hungry glare. I tried to fight back by hitting his face "You asshole, get off me!" I yelled.

"Stop fighting me damn it!" he yelled.

Tears were already streaming down my cheeks and my breath became raspy "W-Why? Why? You killed him" I told him, crying.

"I did not!" he said.

Suddenly, I froze to his words "What?". He sighed "If you would've let me talk then this wouldn't had happen. He's fine. He's just playing in the backyard with his toys".

A wash of relief fell over me, along with guilt. 'He was fine all this time and I started this fight?' I thought.

"Yes you did" he said chuckling.

'Ugh! I keep forgetting about that" I pouted.

Pennywise laughed; I laughed back.

I caressed my mate's cheek "I'm sorry Penny. I shouldn't of acted that way". Pennywise leaned over and pressed his rose lips against my own "It's ok. Now...you can go check on him, he's outside playing with his toy dinosaurs" he said, I slowly nodded.

"kk" I said, slowly getting up from this awkward position and darted out the back door.

Once I pushed the door open, my eyes widened and I gasped. Pennywise heard me and caught up to me "Pennywise, he's gone!" I shouted, tears brimming my eyes again. My breathing was heavily and I clutched onto my chest. Pennywise looked down onto me with worry and anger. "Sh sh sh be quiet!" he said, pressing his hand on my mouth. I looked up at him and Pennywise was looking like if he was trying to see passed something; his eyes went wide "The street" he whispered.

My heart sunk just for him to say those words. I immediately ran as fast as I can to the front of the house. I gasped, seeing my son walking towards the street chasing after a floating balloon. "Pennywise, why are you doing that?!" I shouted, with fear and anger.

The sudden roar of a huge loaded truck was driving directly towards him. "Penny, stop!" I yelled, racing myself to him before it's too late. Penny was young and small-minded so he doesn't notice the truck running straight towards him. I almost caught up to him...until….I tripped over a stupid stone. I cried and moaned from the burst of pain. The truck's roar interrupting my pain, I looked up at screamed at Penny in panic as the truck was now ready to splatter him in seconds "Nooooooo!" I cried, suddenly closing my eyes and covering my ears from the sound of the impact.

I heard an impact…

But I heard him crying. 'What happened'? I wondered, looking up. I was in sudden shock of what laid right in front of me. Pennywise held our son with one of his arms while the other hand pressed against the truck with great force, causing the truck to flip vertically; the rear of the truck now facing the sky. Pennywise moved out of the way before the truck flipped and slammed onto the street; now upside down.

I rushed up to him, crying, ready to grab my son into my arms. He was probably spooked as he was crying, I held him firmly into my chest, pressing kisses on his forehead and chubby cheeks. "You scared me lil dude, stay out of the street, I don't want to lose you ever" I whispered. "I'm sorry mommy" he whimpered. "It's ok" I said, softly wiping the tears with my index finger.

I turned my attention towards Pennywise; my mate. Standing 10 feet away from me, showing worry in his blue eyes. I slowly walked up to him and tried to give him a hug with one arm, pressing a kiss on his cheek. Resting my head of his shoulder, my hand caressed his head "Thank you for saving him, I don't know what I'll do if it hit him" I whispered, holding in my tears. Pennywise released my hug and grabbed my face and looked at me with his crystal blue eyes, looking innocent "Your welcome. You don't know how much you mean to me and your my world, my everything sweet girl" he whispered, pressing his soft lips to mine. When he released me, he turned to look at his son, he sighed "And this lil booger right here…" he said, he unexpectedly took him from my arms "he's alright" he said, making me feel surprised.

I smiled and chuckled. Watching the most beautiful view of Pennywise bonding with his son. Is this really happening?

"I love you daddy" Penny said. Pennywise sighed "Love ya too" he said back, handing a red balloon to him.

 _And they lived happily ever after…._

 **Just kidding! Sequel coming in 2019! Don't forget to read Halloween:Possession and also my new story Texas Chainsaw Massacre: Blood lust! Have a happy new year!**


	33. Chapter 33

If you enjoyed reading and completed the story "Pennywise's girl", feel free to move into reading the new story "Pennywise's girl 2!" Yes...that's right! I posted a new story on the continuation after "Pennywise's girl".

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


End file.
